Not so secret Crush
by CoraCullen22
Summary: All human-what happens when Alice moves to Forks and falls in love with Jasper who has a girlfriend and whose sister just happens to be Alices' new best friend? What chaos will ensue? -----COMPLETED! possible squel if u reveiw!
1. Love at first sight

**Hey! Enjoy this!!!!!!!!! Please! This is just the first day of school for Alice. Her dad is Charlie and her mom id Renee, so she kinda has Bella's life, but she still is herself.**

APOV

It was the first day of my new high school. I just moved here to rainy little Forks, from Phoenix Arizona, away from all my friends, and my mom. Not that I don't love my Dad Charlie. But I hate forks, it always rains! I love the sun! Plus there are no malls in Forks! Ya sure there's some near, but still it will cut back my shopping time!

I was driving to my new high school in my ugly truck that Charlie got me, I didn't want to be mean, so I said I loved it. But my dream car is a yellow Porsche! They are fabulous! But I can deal with the old red truck for now, well in till I save enough for my Porsche.

As I parked, I noticed that there weren't any cars here yet, I guess am early! So I slipped out of my car and went to the little office. I got my schedule and I also had to get a slip sighed to prove I went to all of my classes.

When I went back to my car, the parking lot was almost taken up, so it must be almost time for class. I went into the school, and found the locker, I was using. I looked at my schedule, and saw that I had calculus first. Oh ya! FUN! I thought in a sarcastic tone.

I was looking in the map trying to find it, when a kinda nerdy looking guy came up to me.

"Hey I'm Eric; you must me Alice Swan, Charlie Swan's daughter." He said

"Ya, nice to meet you Eric, um…do you know where calculus is? I'm lost and have no idea where I'm going!" I asked.

"Oh I'm going to calculus right now too! I'll take you there!" He said a little too happy.

"Uhh okay, thanks." I said.

As we walked he told me about the school and other random stuff. I wasn't really listening. When we walked into class, I got the teacher to sign my slip and he pointed me to a seat. It was right beside someone who was EXTREAMLY beautiful! Except, she had such a boring outfit, I would love to give her a makeover!

As a sat down, she turned to me.

"Hey, you must be Alice! I'm Bella! You will love it here! You get used to the rain!" she sad in a very happy mood.

"Hi, I don't think I can get used to the rain. I love the sun!" I said sure of myself.

"Hey, what class do you have next?" she asked

"Um….History, then English, then Lunch, Biology then Gym." I said happy about Gym! I love gym, I'm really good at it! Proubly because I`m really gracefull. Well ballets since I was 3, better make me graceful.

"I have History, English then Lunch next too! Hey do you want to sit with me and my friends, you don't have to though, if you don't want to." She said

"Sure! I`d love too! Can you just please show me where all of those are, because, I don't want to get lost." I asked a little embarrassed.

"Of course! Oh and you can meet some of my friends if you want to, because, my boyfriend, and my best friends, have History next too." She asked unsure.

"Sure! I love meeting new people! " Its true! Whenever a new came to my school, I was the first person to go up to them, and become their best friend!

"Kay!" She said quickly because the teacher started to talk.

That class lasted forever! I have Math! Ugh! When the bell finally rang, I was so excided! I get to meet new people! Me and Bella were walking out the door, as this extreamly gorges guy waiting outside, and his face lit up when he saw Bella come up. He must be her boyfriend. I was sure of that when the kissed. I have to cough, to break it up, because I think she forgot I was standing there. She turned around with a huge blush on her face.

"Sorry, this is, as you proubly can tell now, is my boyfriend Edward!" She said as the blush deepened.

"Its fine! I`m Alice!" I said, as I put out my hand to shake Edward's.

"Ya hi…..this is a little awkward." He said with a little smile. As we started to walk to or next class.

"Just a little." I agreed. As we walked into the class I got my slip signed. The teacher said I could sit wherever I wanted. Bella pointed to a sit right beside her. When I sat down, I saw an EXTREAMLY beautiful girl, wow! And I thought Bella was gorgeous, but this girl takes first place!

"Alice this is Rosalie. And him right beside her is Emmett. He's Rose's boyfriend. And that's Angela." She said pointing everyone out. Of course Emmett was so hot too! What's with all the hot guys being taken?

"Hey Alice we have been waiting for you to come! I love meeting new people. Also you can call me Rose if you want" Rosalie said, as the rest just waved

"Hi. And sure I'll call you Rose, are you sure that's ok." I asked. She just shook her head yes.

For the rest History and English, we all just talked, about random stuff, like if I liked Forks so far, and other random stuff. Bella and Rose are really funny!

Before I knew it, it was lunch already. I went to my locker, to get my money, Rose followed me, because Emmett buys her lunch anyway, and she didn't want me to get lost.

We walked into the lunch room. Emmett, Edward, Bella, Angela, and Ben meet us in there. When we were standing in line, kinda feeling like a 3rd wheel, because Bella and Edward were together, Rose and Emmett, Angela and Ben. I was the odd one out. I heard Bella ask Edward were some guy names Jasper was. WOW Jasper's a funny name! I chuckled to myself for a minute.

I bought my lunch and walked over with everyone to a table.

"Does anyone know where Jasper is?" Emmett asked. They all shook their heads, just as a really, really extremely hot guy, the hottest I've ever seen, movie stars couldn't compete with him, came thought the doors and walked up to the table I was sitting in.

"Hey guys, you will never believe what just happened-who's this, oh you must be Alice Swan!" He said with a breath taking smile. I just shook my head, not being able to speak. I don't know what's wrong! I've gone to a Jonas Brother concert then met them, and I could talk, and those boys are so very good looking!

"Hi, I'm Jasper!" he said with another smile, I felt I could faint! I think Bella noticed, because she looked at me funny.

"Hey, Alice, Rose and Ang I have to go to the bathroom, can you all come?" Bella asked, and we all just stood up, while all the guys looked at us funny.

"I don't get it! Why do all need to go to the bathroom, when Bella is the only one that has to go?" Ben asked

"Its just a girl thing, don't ask questions." Angela answered.

As we all walked into the bathroom everyone looked at me.

"Alice do you like Jasper?" Bella asked. As they all looked at me.

"No…..I just meet him, how could I already like him?" I asked shocked, I guess they all noticed the look I have Jasper, just think about Jasper made me go off in LaLa Land.

"Yes you do!!!!!! Have you never heard of love at first sight?" Rose asked me.

"Fine I think I do, I don't know, all I know is that just thinking about him makes me feel good." I admitted

"Ha we knew it!" Angela said.

"Fine but I just meet him, don't tell anyone!" I said. They all sweard not to tell a soul. We walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey were back! What did we miss?" Rose asked.

"Guess who asked Jasper to go to the winter dance with!?" Emmett said. As he said that I could feel my heart breaking. How is this possible? I haven't even said a word to him, and my hearts already breaking because he is going to the dance with some girl.

"Uhh….Who?" Rose asked, but looking over at me for a quick second.

"Allie Parker!" Edward yelled! And Jasper shhed him. Edward said sorry.

"Who is Allie Parker?" I asked in barley a whisper, but yet they all heard me.

"The girl over there, the one with the red hair." Angela pointed her out.

I looked over and saw her. She had long orangey red hair that went down past her back. She looked tall, way taller then me. She was skinny, but still had muscles. She was pretty, nothing compaired to Bella and Rose but still pretty.

"WOW! She's pretty." I said trying not to frown, not succeeding though, because Edward, Emmett and Ben all looked at me funny. Thankfully Jasper didn't notice.

"Ya she is, ive liked her for a while!" Jasper said. As the bell rang, meaning lunch was over.

"Off to biology." I said, happy to have lunch over with.

"Oh I have it too, ill walk with you." Angela said.

"Me too." Jasper said as he got up to join us. _Great. _We just walked to class. Jasper kept asking me random question. I laughed a lot. He is really funny! For a few minutes I forgot that I couldn't like him, because of _Allie._ When I walked into class, my teacher signed my slip and told me to go sit next to Jasper.

So I went to go sit next to him, he must of heard the teacher saying that because he looked up and smiled at me. I blushed and tripped over my own two feet. OMG that never happens! I got up, deepening my blush. As a sat down he asked me if I was ok. I told him that, I usually never trip. He just laughed.

The teacher called the class to stop talking. He just talked, I tried to pay attention, but I couldn't. I just kept thinking about Jasper. I snuck glances at him a few times. The bell rang. Jasper got up and said goodbye and left. I just sat there wondering what just happened. I thought we were getting along great! Oh he must of noticed me staring at him! That's it! As I started to pack up my stuff, a blond haired boy came up to me. He was cute, nothing compared to Jasper.

"Hey, you must be Alice Swan! I'm Mike." Mike said while putting out his hand for me to shake it.

"Hi, ya. Nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand.

"So what do you have next?" Mike asked me.

"Gym." I said

"Oh me too! Ill walk you there." I nodded my head. As we walked me to gym, like everyone else, he asked me random stuff about myself, if I like Forks…ect….

We walked into the gym. I went up to the gym teacher, got her to sign my slip and she said I had to sit out this time, because my uniform isn't coming in till tomorrow. So I sat up on the bleachers, thinking about Jasper, and before I knew it class was over and I rushed out and ran to my locker. While I was at my locker, Bella, Edward, Emmett and Rose came up to me.

"See ya later Alice!" Bella and Rose both said, and Emmett and Edward, waved. I waved back and said good bye.

I fished getting all my stuff and walked out to my truck. I drove home, and went straight to my room. I tried to start on my homework, but kept thinking about Jasper. So I got up to make dinner, since Charlie couldn't cook a thing! I made pasta. While I was waiting for it to be done, I read my Vogue magazine. I was just reading about how to make my butt look smaller, when Charlie came home.

"Hey Ali, how was your first day of school?"

"Good, I made a lot of new friends. A lot of people in Forks are really nice." I said, laughing to myself, because my word for hot, is nice. Well its true there are a lot of hot guys in Forks. **Cough cough** Jasper.

Once I finished dinner, I rushed up to my room, and took a shower. Hoping my strawberry shampoo would calm me down. After that didn't work, I turned off the tap and tried myself off. I walk back to my room. Its still to early to go to bed, so I checked my email on my accent computer. There was 3 from Renee, and 5 from my friends I left behind. Renee's were all just wondering about why I haven't emailed her yet. So I emailed her and said I was sorry. Then after I was done emailing back all my friends, it was 10:15pm. So I yelled down to Charlie saying good night. Then got into bed. I tried hard not to think of Jasper, but failed. I ended up crying in till 12:45am. I finally feel a sleep, only to have a dream about him! OMG I have to get over him! I don't even know him!

**Hey tell me what you think! I would love to hear from you! By the way, I was way to lazy to read it over, so if there is any typos tell me!**

**Please REVIEW! Tell me if I should go on. Because I don't know!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Even if you hate it! Tell me that! I don't care! **

**CoraCullen**


	2. Interruptions

**Hey I want to thank everyone who alerted or/and reviewed you guys are awesome!! ******** You guys made my day! So enjoy this chapter!**

APOV

I woke up the next day. I looked at the mirror. I looked like hell, my face was all blotchy and my eyes were red from crying all night. I looked out the window, Charlie had already left for work. All I could think about was how I don't want to go to school, not wanting to see Jasper and his little "girlfriend".

But I got dressed anyway. For once in my life not really even paying attention to what I was putting on. I had beakfast slowly because I was still had lots of time to get to school. So when I finished I had some orange juice then decided to just leave now. So I stuffed all my books into my bag, and went into my truck.

Even after driving slow, I still got there way too early. I did see a Volvo though, but all the rest of the parking lot was empty. I parked 2 down from it. I just sat in my truck, trying to do the homework I didn't do yesterday. I was on the second question, when there was a knock on my window, which made my jump. I looked up and saw Bella and Edward standing outside my window. I got out quickly.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing!" Bella said a little shaky. She did something.

"Bella, what did you do?" I asked afrid she told Edward what she promised not to tell anyone. Oh no!

"Nothing." She said, I could tell she was trying so hard to lie, but it wasn't working.

"Edward, did she tell you anything about me?" I asked him.

"No…….."Edward was a good lyer, but Bella wasn't at all, so I knew that he was lying as well.

"BELLA! You told him!?" I yelled.

"Well he noticed you being all sad and staring at Jasper too! When he asked, I couldn't lie!" Bella said defending herself.

"Don't be mad at Bella I got it out of her! And I didn't tell Jasper! I swear I won't!" He vowed.

"Fine! But if you tell anyone I swear I will kill you! Does anyone else know?" I asked

"Well, Rose told Emmett." Bella told me.

"Let me guess Angela told Ben!?" I asked shocked that all my new friends, told their boyfriends.

"Don't know, the only reason I know Rose told Emmett, was because she called me last night, feeling all guilty." Bella told me.

"Fine….just no one else can know! Especially Jasper!" I said in more of a whisper, because more people were coming.

"Ok! We swear no one else!" Bella said, holding her pinkie out, for a pinkie swear. I took her pinkie in mine and laughed. I hadn't pinkie sweard anyone, since grade 2. She laughed too. We walked inside, to our lockers. I was just taking off my coat when Jasper, Rose and Emmett walked in.

"Rose! Can I talk to you?" I asked her.

"Ok…..oh…you know don't you!" She asked looking a little scared. I don't know why, I'm 4'8 and she what 5'8? Well I do have that affect on people, a lot of people have said that I scared them. I don't know why.

"Ya I do, and I don't care as long as you and Emmett don't tell anyone! That's deffentaly Jasper!" I whispered to her.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a neddle in my eye!" She vowed. Again I haven't done anything like that in years!

The Bell rang and I walked over to Bella to go to Math class.

Math, History and English were as boring as usual. But when I waked into the lunch room, I saw Jasper and Allie, holding hands right in front of me! I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't! After I got my lunch and sat down with my new friends, Jasper and Allie came over, to sit with us. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going to the library, to catch up on some homework." I said and started to walk. I stopped when I heard Jasper get up and say.

"Ya I need to, too, see ya later guys." _Shit!_ I really don't need this right now!

"Hey, wait up Alice!" Jasper called after me. I stopped and looked back at him.

"Hey Jasper, got some homework too." I asked, trying to hide the fact I'm really happy that we will be alone, but super pissed, because it will just make it hurt more when I see him with Allie.

"A little, I really just wanted to talk to you." He said, looking down at me. WOW I never noticed how tall he was in till now!

"Ya what about?" I asked a little afraid, of what he wanted to say. Oh crap, someone told him! I knew someone would!

I was at my locker now, getting my books.

"Well, umm……Uhh………I'll tell you in the library." He said. Ok now I'm really scared! What does he want to talk about?

"Ok…….." I said, as we started to walk to the library. We didn't talk at all on the way to the library, but right when we went though the doors, he looked around to see if anyone was there.

"Ok……so you wanted to talk about something?" I said as I sat down at a table. He sat right beside me.

"Ya, I wanted to tell you-"he was cut off by someone calling his name. I looked up and saw Allie standing there.

"Hey Jazzy! I decided I needed to do some homework too!' Allie said, talking to Jasper, but glaring at me. I took that as a hint and stood up.

"You two should be alone; I'll do my homework later, she you guys later." I said leaving the two "love birds" alone.

As I walked to my locker, I started to cry. I don't even know why though. What was Jasper about to say? I can't go to class. But I can't skip! That's so not me. Maybe, I'll get lucky and he'll skip! So I walked back to the cafe. Right before I walked in I wiped my tears away. _Suck it up, his just a wonderful, funny_, _hot, SNAP OUT OF IT!_

As I walked in, every one of my new friends started at me. I just sat back down.

"Hey, it got way too crowed in there!" I said, but they all just kept staring and staring.

Rose was the first one to break the silence. "Ok…enough of that awkward silence! What did Jasper say to you, when you guys left? Before evil, little bitch came?" Rose asked. I didn't know they hated Allie almost as much as me. Huh?

"Wait you guys don't like Allie? Why" I asked.

"Long story! We want to know what happened!" Angela said as they all nodded.

"Gosh, you all need lives! Well if you must know, he said he needed to talk to me, but right before he said what he wanted to, little miss wore walked in, glared at me, meaning for me to leave, then I left, end of story! Nothing else happened!" I said, as everyone face went into a frown. Proubly wanted more, but that's all a got!

"That's it!?" Emmett complained.

"Sorry Em." I apologized.

"Its fine, but next time, gets more juicy stuff! I can't wait forever!" He said, but I leaned over and hit him over the head.

"Are you going to let her do that to your boyfriend?" Emmett asked Rose.

"Ya, you earned that! But really Alice! I need to know what he was about to say! So you need to ask him! But only when _she's_ not around!" Rose said.

"No way! I'm not asking him! If he wants me to know so badly, then he will tell me! Kay!" I insisted, I don't want to have to go though that embarrassment.

"Fine we will!" Emmett said. No that's even worse.

"Fine I will, but it's gonna be awkward!" I said, not looking forward to it.

"Yay!" Rose said, while clapping her hands.

"Wait don't you have bio, next?" Ben asked.

"Ya why?" I asked, wondering why that mattered.

"You sit beside Jasper!" Angela said, very happy. _Crap!_

"I was hoping he would skip." I said still hoping, extra now.

"Jasper, ha, no not Jasper, he wants to get into the best college, so he never skips! It weird even I have skipped!" Bella said. I was surprised, Bella was really smart, and didn't seem like the kind of person to skip. The bell rang.

She must have read the look on my face, because she pointed to Edward. Oh, she must have had a make out session with Edward; I can see that, ever since I saw that little one in the hallway. So I just nodded my head.

I walked to bio, with Angela. She seems really shy sometimes. But I'm not, so it works out perfectly. When we walked in, I saw Jasper at our desk, reading a book. I sat down, so he must have heard the chair move, because he head snapped up.

"Hey." I said as he looked at me.

"Hi." He said as a paper ball was thrown at me. I looked up to see Angela, staring at me giving my signals, to read the piece of paper.

It said

_**Hey! You have to ask him!**_

_**If you don't ask him now,**_

_**Emmett will! Trust me!**_

_**Angela**_

Ok so now I have to!

"Hey Jasper, what were you about to say in the library?" I asked him.

"Oh ya, Uhh……. ---"he was cut off again, because of the teacher. Damn you teacher!

**Hey! Sorry, I had to end the chapter there!! You have to review, and I will put the chapter on either tomorrow, or on Monday! So REVIEW! You can say whatever you want! Ohhhhh if you live in Canada, OME did you see MOD twilight live much!? OME I only saw the last 8 minutes, because I was at a friends house, doing a stupid Geography project that is due in like 3 days and we just started! But its on again later so its all good! So review and the next chapter will get up quicker! **

**Oh and I want to thank ****Alicia (****Anonymous Reviewer)** **(wow your French! That's so cool! I'm really bad at French, cuz I would totally say something French, but I don't know what to say!) robyntwilight16, and .Twilight**.!

**You all rock! ******** THANKS!**

**Now review! Please, don't you want to make my day!?**


	3. No more tears

**Hey, I got I think two reviews for the last chapter, but im to lazy to go check, if I have more. But I don't care im putting the chapter up anyway!**

**PLEASE EJOY!!**

APOV

I sat there in class, waiting for the teacher to stop talking, because even though I didn't tell my friends I really wanted to know what he was going to say. So I just sat there waiting for the teacher to stop talking.

The bell finally rang, I looked up to get Jasper to answer, he was looking at the door, I looked where he was looking and saw Allie standing there.

"Sorry Alice, I got to go, I'll talk to you later." He said as he gathered his stuff, and left. Ugh DAMN YOU ALLIE!

I got gathered my stuff and walked over to Angela.

"So did he say anything?" She asked in a whisper tone.

"No, the teacher cut him off, and then _Allie_ came so he left and said he would talk to me later." I answered also in a whisper tone. She frowned. I did too.

I told Angela that I would see her later, and headed off to gym. Coach Clapp gave me my oniform and pointed to the change room. I got changed quickly, and once I walked out of the change room, Mike walked over to me.

"Hey Alice, remember me, Mike?" He asked.

"Ya, hey Mike, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, I was wondering if you would partner up with me for badminton?" He asked, smiling a little.

"Ah sure, you any good?" I asked, only because, I'm actually really good, but he doesn't need to know that yet.

"A little." He said, a little smug, proubly hoping to show off.

"Cool!" I said as we walked onto the court.

WOW Mike is really good, almost as good as me. We won all of our games! I quickly got dressed, and rushed out. But Mike caught up to me.

"Hey your really good!" mike said very impressed.

"Thanks, you're pretty good too!" I said also very impressed as well.

"Thanks, hey have you heard about the winter dance yet? It's in a few weeks." He asked.

"Kinda, I heard it was girl's choice." I said, because I was really hoping he was not about to ask me. Ya Mikes cute, and everything, but he's no Jasper. We started to walk into the hallway.

"Ya, so have you asked anyone yet?" He asked.

"No, I don't really know guys yet, but I'm keeping my eyes out for the right guy." I said, hopefully implying I didn't want to go to the dance with him.

"Cool, well I'll see ya later!" He said, jogging away.

I got to my locker and gathered all my stuff, I was about to walk out the door when I was stopped by Allie.

"Hey Alice right, I'm Allie, well you proubly know that already, but ya." She said as we walked outside.

"Ya hi, nice to meet you…..well see ya around." I said trying to get away.

"Wait, I wanted to talk to you." She said glaring down at me. _Shit, why can't I be taller?_

"Ok talk away." I said

"Well, I just wanted to tell you, stay away from Jasper! Kay! He doesn't like you at all! He just feels bad because you just moved here, and he knows that you like him, ok! So stop embarrassing yourself because he and I are together, and he will never be with you! So leave him alone!" She said glaring at me again.

"Kay" I choked up, fighting back tears.

"Fabulous!" She said and walked over to Jasper, and put her arm around him. He turned around, and half smiled, and then looked at me, I just turned around, and went into my truck, and drove away.

I got only about half way, before I had to stop, because I couldn't see anymore, my tears were blocking my view.

I swear, this is the last tear, I will ever have because of Jasper, ever again, he's just a jerk! That is going to burn in hell! I wiped away my tears the last tears.

**Hey I know it's the shortest chapter of life, but still, it's a chapter! **

**So Alice is over Jasper (or trying to be) **

**Ohhhhh Jasper!!! Tisk tisk!!!! OME twilight in 5 more DAYS! **

**Review and tell me if you think twilight the movie, will be good or not!! **

**I think it will ROCK!!! **

**But w/e my opinion!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE WITH EDWARD ON TOP!! **

**If you don't, I'll have Alice commit suicide! JKJK I could never do that!**

**CoraCullen22**


	4. Jealousy

**Hey! Thanks for the people who reviewed! I never thought anyone would! I always wanted people too, but never thought they would! So thanks! You all made my day, cuz im sick and whenever I talk my throat burns, so I cant talk that much, and if you are one of my friends you would know that's not normal for me! Plus how am I supposed to scream for twilight when I go?**

**Also OME! Guess who my friend in facebook is? ROBERT PATTINSON!!! **

**Oh ya! Spunk Ransom himself! Sorry I had to tell someone!**

APOV

As I drove home, I tried so hard not to think of Jasper, but failed. So I just kept reminding myself that he is a jerk!

Right when I got home, I dived onto my bed. I needed something to get my mind off of _him_, so I blasted my music, and I got all my magazines. I was reading about the new Jonas Brother gossip, _oh my gosh! Joe is dating some girl from 10000 BC! _I was reading all about him, but I realized Charlie will be home in about a half an hour, I better start dinner.

I was making steak and mash potatoes. I was mashing them, pretending they were Jasper's head, when Charlie came home.

"Hey Al, how's it going?" Charlie asked looking at how I was killing the potatoes.

"It's all good dads! How was your day?" I asked trying to sound cheery.

"Work was boring, so I just played cards all day." He said, I could tell he wasn't going to ask me any questions, which I was very thankful about.

I put dinner on the table, and sat down. Charlie was reading the news paper, so I grabbed my magazine I was just reading.

After I was finished eating I washed the dishes. Then ran upstairs, I was half way up when Charlie called me back down.

"Ya dad?" I said, as I walked back down the stairs.

"Are you okay, Alice? You seem pretty, pissed at something." He said while scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Ya, am fine, just a lot of homework, that's all." Thank god im a good lyer! The truth is I don't even have any.

"Okay, you know you can tell me anything!" he said.

"I know dad, im going to take a shower, and then do my homework, so good night!" I said running up the stairs.

I quickly jumped into the shower, before Charlie could say anything else. Not that I don't love Charlie, but I don't want to explain this to him.

After my shower, I went onto my computer. As I waited for my old dinosaur of a computer to load, I put on my music. When my computer finally loaded, I logged onto face book and hotmail, I had 1 new email. It was from Renee.

_Bella_

_I miss you so much! Phil and I are good! _

_So how are you? Have you made any new friends in Forks?_

_Are there any cute boys?_

_Email me back sweetie! _

_Love you and miss you so much!_

_Mom_

Are you kidding me? She had to ask if there were cute guys! Ugh, but I still emailed her back anyway

_**Mom**_

_**I miss you too! Im okayish, it rains so much here!**_

_**I've made a few friends, Bella, Edward, Rose, Emmett, Angela, Ben, and Mike.**_

_**Ya there's some cute guys, not many, that don't already have girlfriends though.**_

_**Love you too and miss you so much! **_

_**Alice**_

When I finished writing my email, signed out, and shut down my computer.

I put my headphones on my ears, and slowly feel asleep.

I woke up and looked over at the clock; it was 4:30 in the morning! I tried to fall back asleep, but couldn't! Ugh, so I went on my computer. I logged onto face book. I noticed Bella was online.

**(Bella ****Underlined, ****Alice **_**Italic)**_

Hey what r u doing up so early?

_Couldn't fall back asleep, u?_

Neither!

_Sweet, so whats up?_

Nothing, u

_Nothing_

I know that's a lie! I saw that little show Allie did! She is such a bitch!

_Ya, but Jasper is an asshole! _

Y?

_He told her to say that_

That doesn't sound like Jasper……….hmmmm

_I don't know…………_

Well I g2g c ya at school!

_Bye……_

_**Bella is now offline.**_

No one else was on so I looked up flair. I was so addicted to flair; I didn't even notice it was 7:00 in till my alarm went off. I ran over to it, and turned it off. I got ready and now it was 8:00, hey getting ready to be this stylish takes a long time! **(I take forever to get dressed, yet I don't look any better!) **I ran down the stairs and got breakfast. I eat it without even tasting it. I drank some orange juice, from the carton.

I went to my truck and drove to school. When I got there people were already there, I saw Angela and Ben, so I got out and walked over to them.

"Hey! What's up?" I asked as they looked at me.

"Nothing you?" Angela said, as Ben nodded, wow he doesn't talk much!

"Hey Alice!" I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Mike.

"Hey Mike! What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, what's up with you?" He asked back.

"Nothing." I said, and looked around, and saw Jasper and Allie holding hands.

"Hey Mike, I know it's kinda all of a sudden, but do you want to go to the dance with me?" I asked, shocked I said it! I couldn't control my mouth. I don't want to go with Mike.

"YES! I mean ya sure, why not." He saved, trying to sound all cool and stuff, he wasn't fooling me.

"Cool, see ya later!" I said as I turned around to see Angela and Bens shocked faces.

"Did you just ask Mike Newton out!?" Angela asked.

"Ya, I don't know why though! It just came out after I saw Jasper and Allie!" I said confused.

"Ohhhhh, you got jealous and wanted him to get jealous and it just came up! Oh that could work!" Angela said.

"Wait what, I'm so lost!" I said really confused.

"You couldn't help your self, to ask Mike out, when you saw Jasper with his 'girlfriends' and he will get so jealous now!" Angela said, trying to explain it, I finally got it.

"But he won't get jealous, because he doesn't like me!" I said.

"He does, he just doesn't know it yet! Oh my gosh right when he sees you with Mike, he will just explode with jealousy!" Angela said, clapping her hands together.

"Whatever you say, Ang." I said rolling my eyes.

"Alice, you should trust her, I've know Jasper for a while, I can tell when he likes or is about to like someone." Ben said so sure of himself.

"Okay!" I said yelling. I started to walk to my locker, because class was going to start in a few minutes.

"Hey Alice!" Rose said standing beside my locker.

"Hey!" I said back.

"Hey, I heard you were asked Mike to the Dance! I didn't know you liked Mike too! Ohmigosh! We can have like a huge group all going, you, with Mike, me with Emmett, Bella with Edward, Ang, with Ben, Jasper, with Allie! It will be sooooo much FU-"

Wow, how did you find out anyway? It just happened!" I said

"Oh, Mike was talking to his friends about it." She said.

"Oh, and ya I don't even know why I asked him, I just did. Might as well go, it should be fun. Hopefully…………Ohhhhh we need to go shopping for dresses ASAP!" I said excided because there's shopping involved!

"You totally just read my mind! Are you free after school tomorrow; we can drive down to Port Angeles! Just us girls!" Rose said.

"Ya sure! Can't wait! I love shopping!" I said so happy now! Shopping was the thing that always makes me feel better!

"Thank god! Can you tell that to Bella! Me and Angela have to drag her to the mall, she hates shopping!" she said. I was so offended!

"Oh my gosh! We need to help her!" I said, as the bell rang.

"See ya later Alice! Remember shopping tomorrow after school!" She said backing up.

"Ha, like I would ever forget that!" I yelled after her, she laughed.

I walked into class, Bella was already there.

"Hey Bells!" I said as I sat down next to her.

"Hey Alice!" She said.

"Her guess where we are going tomorrow after school!?" I said super excided.

"Oh no, if it's shopping, I swear! I will not go!" She said shaking her head.

"Yup! Shopping for dresses for the dance!" I said

"Are you coming?" She asked.

"Ya I asked Mike." I said, but she looked at me with huge eyes. "What?" I asked.

"Mike? WOW! I would never think you would go for him." She said shocked.

"He seems nice, kinda cute." I said.

"Okay…."She said, just as the teacher started to talk.

It was lunch now. I got my lunch and was about to sit with my friends when Mike came up to me.

"Hey Alice, I was wondering if you wanted to site with me?" He asked.

"Sure! See ya later guys." I said, but Jasper stared at me with curiosity.

I walked over with Mike, and sat down at a table with him.

"So Alice….." Mike said awkwardly.

"Hey you wanna play 20 questions? I don't really know that much about you." I asked, hoping that if I get to know him I will start to like him.

"Sure, um…..Whats your favourite colour?" He asked.

"Purple, whats your favourite movie?"

"Iron man, favourite band?"

"Jonas Brothers! They rock! Favourite subject?"

"Wait you like the Jonas Brothers? No offence, but they suck! And Gym."

"Oh no you didn't! They are AWESOME! I meet them once! They are very sweet, not like you'd think they were, since millions of girls love them!" I said defending them. I hate it when people make fun of them!

We just kept talking and talking in till the bell rang.

"Okay, now I know lots about you!" I said getting up.

"You too, im glad you suggested us play, it was fun!" He said laughing

"See! I always have good ideas!" I said.

"We just kept talking, all the ways to biology. He sat down. I have to say, I like Mike, but only as friends. I sat down next to Jasper.

"Hey Jasper." I said.

"Hey why did you sit with Mike?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm going to the dance with him. Why?" I asked curiously.

"Oh just wondering, because you know were friends, and all." He said punching me lightly on the arm,

"Yup!" I agreed, punching him, a little harder. He smiled, and when he thought I wasn't paying attention, he rubbed his arm and said Ouch under his breath. I laughed quietly.

Class started and ended before I knew it.

"See ya." Jasper said standing up.

"Later," I said. Maybe, Angela and Ben were right, maybe he is getting jealous!? I can only hope!

Mike walked over to me.

"That was really boring!" He said, I nodded my head agreeing.

"Of to gym!" I said and he laughed.

We walked and causally talked. When we walked into the gym, we split up, me going to the girls change room and he went to the guys.

Gym was fun; me and Mike were undefeated again!

I went to my locker, and Mike said goodbye, but still stood there, he got closer to me.

Oh god no, was he about to kiss me? Crap, what do I do?

I looked around and saw Jasper and Allie, right when I looked at them, Jasper turned to Allie and started to suck her face off. I don't know what came over me, but I stood on my tipy toes while he bent down, and I let him kiss me! I didn't even want him too! Our lips tore apart when I realized what I just did and told him goodbye and ran to my truck.

I just kiss Mike because I got jealous!? I cant to that to him! Its not right! I shouldn't use him like that! Why does Jasper have to do those things to me?

**Hey! Ohhhhh Alice! Jealousy can do a lot to you! Trust me! WOW that's my longest chapter ever! WOW! **

**Thanks to:**

**reader13lovesbooks, and .Twilight. for reviewing my last chapter! **

**You guys made my day (well partly Robert Pattinson did, but you guys helped a crappy day with me being sick) **

**And people who actually like my fan fic you should be happy, because I updated twice today!**

**Love you all!**

**CoraCullen22 **


	5. He what?

**Hey guys! Yesterday was a really crappy, yet one of the best days of my life!**

**So am really confused right now! (lol Robyn not that confused!)**

**And your reviews made it better.**

**By the way I like Mike! Hes AWESOME!!**

**So here's the new chapter!!**

APOV

I got home and washed my mouth out with soap! I can't believe I kissed MIKE!! He is a nice guy and everything, but I never wanted to kiss him! Eww!

After I washed my mouth for about half an hour I ran down to the kitchen to get something to drink to wash down the taste. I was chugging apple juice when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"ALICE! YOU KISSED MIKE!" Rosalie, Bella and Angela all yelled into the phone all at once.

"I don't know why! I got jealous, because I saw Jasper and Allie kiss! So I just did it!" I babbled on.

"Ewwwwwww MIKE GERMS!!" Angela screamed.

"Ya so…..YOU KISSES MIKE AND LOVED IT!—OH YOU GUYS ARE REALLY HITTING IT OFF! OHHHH…..REALLY? HES THE BEST KISSER!" Rosalie yelled, while I was very confused!

"No…..he was the worst kisser, he had dog breath! EW…..I mean I like Mike as a friend, but not like that! EW! And why are you yelling?" I asked still confused.

"Ok…..well we are at my house, and you know me and Jasper are twins right? And during lunch he kept looking at you and Mike, with that extremely jealous look, like you always give Allie and he just walked in so that's why I said that! He's beck went all straight and he was listening to every word I said! ALICE HE LIKES YOU!" Rose screamed into the phone.

I screamed back. Oh my GOD! Jasper got jealous?! NO WAY!

"Ya so…….keep this up and he will be yours in no time!" Angela said.

"No I can't! I need to make him Jealous, without using Mike like that, it's not right! We need to find a way to make him Jealous, without using people!" I said, because I might not like Mike like that but I do like him as a friend!

"Fine! Oh! We have to get you an amazing dress for the dance!" Bella said.

"Oh my gosh! Are you looking forward to SHOPPING!?" Rose asked.

"Only because it will help Jasper and Alice get together!" Bella defended herself.

"Whatever! Got to go, we will keep talking about you though, Kay?" Rose said followed by someone yelling in the background, I think it was Jasper, to get off the phone.

"I AM! GOSH JASPER!" Rose yelled back, yep it was Jasper.

"He is so pushy! See ya later Alice!" She said, I said my goodbyes and hung up the phone.

I got started on dinner. I finished right when Charlie came home, I put dinner on the table, and sat down.

"So Alice how was your day?" He asked just making conversation.

"It was okay, by the way, im going to the dance next week. And me and my friends are going shopping tomorrow for dresses." I said quickly saying the last part.

"Oh, do you have a date?" He asked.

"Ya, um, Mike Newton." I said feeling my cheeks burn up with embarrassment.

"Newton? Really I wouldn't think he was your type?" He said then started to eat.

"I don't know, it's more of a friend date thing." I said, and that was the last time he brought it up.

After I finished washing the dishes, I ran upstairs and did my home work.

After I finished my Math homework, it was 8:30, so I had a shower, and then turned on my computer and went on Google.

I typed in-

How to get a guy jealous?

I know its stupid, but that's the only thing that seems like to work.

There was just a bunch of stupid stuff. I couldn't find anything to help. So I picked out my outfit, I picked out a shirt with a lower V neck. Im not a slut or anything! Like every other teenaged girl hasn't done it before!

I yawned an looked over at the clock, it was 10:30, im going to bed!

I lied down and fell right asleep.

My stupid alarm clock interrupted one of the best dreams of my life! Lets just say, it had Jasper in it!

I got dressed quickly and combed my messy spikes, and put my makeup on. When I liked what I saw, I ran down the stairs and had breakfast. After my breakfast I packed my bag and ran out to my truck.

I drove to school quickly. When I got there I saw Jasper leaning against his car. I walked over to him.

"Hey Jasper!" I said as he looked at me.

"Hi Alice, whats up?" He asked in a very sad voice.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Ya, Im fine." He said, more like he was trying to convince himself, not me.

"You sure, you don't sound fine." I asked again.

"Well, its just, no I don't want to tell you." He said.

"Why don't you trust me?" I asked

"No that's not it! Fine um…I think I like another girl, I finally get the girl of my dreams and then I like another girl!" He said.

"Who, do I know her?" I asked.

"Ya, but that's all im saying." He said.

"Fiiine! Well I think you should tell Allie, then tell whoever, that you like them, you never know, they might like you back!" I said.

"What if she has a date to the dance, and your pretty sure that they like there date!" He said looking at the ground.

"Well you never know, maybe their trying to make you jealous!" I said, hopefully dropping hints.

"I don't know, I got to go, see you around." He said still looking down.

"Kay." I said.

I stood there for a while. In till two hands went over my eyes.

"Guess who?" The person said, I knew it was mike though. I sighed quietly, so he wouldn't hear.

I turned around and fake a smile.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey, whats up?" he asked taking my hand while we started to walk.

"Nothing, you?" I said, fidgeting with his hand, but he didn't notice.

"Nothing……….so what time do you want me to pick you up for the dance?" He asked.

"Um….Its starts at what? 8:30 and goes to 11:00, well how about 8:30ish. So we can be fashionably late." I said.

"Sure." He said. We got to our lockers, and I told him I would see him later.

I got all my books and walked over to Bella, were her and Edward were just starring at each other looking all in love.

"Bella, sorry in interrupt, but we got to go to class, hey Edward." I said as they looked at me.

"Sorry, ya coming, 1 sec." That one sec meant they want to kiss, so I turned around.

After that we walked to class.

"So….I saw you and Mike holding hands, I thought you said that you just want to be friends with him!" Bella whispered.

"I do just want to be friends, he grabbed my hand I tried to take my hand away, without him getting upset or anything, and I couldn't, I don't like to make him sad." I said.

"Okay, Jasper saw though, he looked like a tomato with his red face!" He so likes you.

"I hope so." That was the last thing I said before class started.

**Hey guys! I want to thank:**

**.Twilight. and shelbycullen-jonas (love your name!)!**

**SPECAIL THANKS TO…….**

**reader13lovesbooks for giving me the Mike germs idea with your review! YOU ROCK! This chapter was dedicated to you!**

**By the way in the next chapter they will be shopping!**

**So please review! :F (Vampire smile! Sorry I love that!)**

**:D **

**CoraCullen22**

**Luv you guys!**


	6. Scary Shopping

**Hey OME I just saw the twilight movie! OME I died!!**

**It was FREAKIN amazing! It was a lot different, but I don't care it is the best movie of life!**

**K, so my friend Robyn asked me to update soon, so here you go!!!**

**So this is SHOPPING!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yay!**

The bell rang and I ran to meet Rose, Bella and Angela to go shopping! I love to shop!

I saw them waiting at my locker.

"HEY! SHOPPING TIME!" I yelled. Rose and Ang smiled and clapped, while Bella groaned.

"Oh stop lets roll!" Rose said. We walked out and we to into our cars. Rose and Bella followed me home in Rose's car, while Angela dropped off her carat her house.

I quickly ran upstairs, put my backpack in my room, and grabbing my favourite purse and shoving $200 I always have just for shopping trips.

I ran to Rose's car, and sat in the back. We got Angela and drove to Port Angeles. Right when we got there, Rose, Anegla and I all walked out, then looked back at Bella and opened her door and dragged her out.

"Come on Bella! We need dresses!" Angela wined.

"But I hate shopping!" Bella complained.

"The sooner we go start, the sooner it will be over!" Rose said.

"Fine! Let's get this over with!" Bella said walking towards the store. I heard Rose mumble under breath that sounded like works every time.

We walked straight into the dresses. It was semi formal, so we need dresses that aren't to fancy, but still nice.

**(All dresses they pick will be on my profile!)**

We all had tried on a few dresses, but nothing stood out for us. Well except for Bella the first one she tried on, she loved it, but we made her try on a lot more, but she kept going to the first one! It was really pretty; it was a grey blue, it went down, enough to show off some cleavage, but not that much, it went down a little past her knees. It was perfect for Bella; Edward would just die when he sees her! Me, Rose and Angela will have to hold her down to do her hair and makeup, but it will be worth it when we see Edward's face!

Me, Angela and Rose were still trying to find dresses.

But soon enough, Angela was in between two dresses. One was royal blue, and had spaghetti straps; it went a little above the knee. The other one was peachy pink, and strapless, it was very flowy and went below the knee. **(I love this dress!) **I told her to go with the pink one, it looked gorgeous on her! Now I just needed a dress.

Right after Rose was gushing about how much Ben will love it, Rose picked up a red dress and she was in love! When she tried it on, we all did too!

It was very simple, but beautiful! It went down to the floor. It was simple enough that it worked perfect with her, considering Rose was gorgeous! Emmett will need a bucket for all the drool he's going to have! She said though she would have to accessorise! I cheered, because that means more shopping! Bella groaned.

I looked though a lot! I just couldn't find one that screamed ALICE!

"We need to find a dress that Jasper will be so jealous he won't be able to control it anymore!" Rose declared, sitting on the coach with Bella and Angela.

"YA we do! It has to be perfect! We need to show off your awesome figure, but make sure its not to showy or Mike might get the wrong idea!" Angela said.

"I don't know." I said still looking though dresses. There were a few cute ones, but they were not for me! I don't know why im being so stubborn, there were a lot of dresses I loved, but I have this feeling that my dream dress will pop out of no where

While Bella was asking me if I wanted to try another store, I saw it! It was so mine!

It was cut very low, but I still loved it! It was black with silver bling on it. It was longer in the back, and then got shorter in the front. It had a halter top and it was the perfect dress to get Jasper attention!

I tried it on, and walked outside the dressing room, and all of my friend's mouth dropped.

"Oh my gosh Alice! Jasper is so going to be yours in that!" Rose said, clapping her hands together.

"You like it?" I asked, but I knew by the look on their faces they did.

"YES! Its so you!" Angela said standing up.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Mike doesn't jump you!" Bella said.

So I got the dress, it was only $46, so I still have more money left over. We dropped all the bags in Rose's car and walked into Wendys since they were all starving, but I was "on" if you get what I mean and my stomach hurt, so I wasn't hungry.

"Hey, im not at all hungry, um…I saw these super cute shoes, in one of the windows we past, im going to go see if I can get a deal, I'll meet you guys here, in about an hour?" I asked.

"Ya, sure, are you sure you don't want anyone to come with you?" Bella asked.

"No, no, its fine, you all are hungry! EAT! I'll be fine! I used to go out shopping alone all the time in Phoenix!" I said, and started to walk away, I told them I would see them all in one hour.

I walked out of shoes store, with arms full of bags. When I get started I can't stop!

I was walking back to Wendys, because I said I would meet them in an hour and it's been about 50 minutes. While I was walking I saw a few guys staring at me, they whistled, and I walked faster. They whistled again, I walked faster and faster.

"Hey babe, were ya going, were cold!" One said. I started to run.

"You don't have any where to run, sugar." Another said, there were about 5 of them. I closed my eyes, and saw something coming.

I opened my eyes a few seconds later and saw a car zooming my way.

The person got out of the car, and screamed at me to get into the car. I got in and he stood out there for a few seconds, and then got into the car with me, and zoomed away.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Alice, are you okay?" Jasper asked me.

"Ya, im fine, wait what are you doing here?" I asked.

"That's not important; whats important is you were almost killed! You know that right?" He asked.

"Ya! I know! Okay why are you here?" I asked once again. He didn't answer and I looked out the front window and saw Wendys.

I stepped out and walked into Wendys with Jasper, I left my shoes in his car but brang my purse. Angela, Rose and Bella looked up at me, and then smiled when they saw Jasper with me.

"Hey, I ran into Jasper, and he gave me a ride here." I said, not being able, to tell them what really just happened.

"Oh ya, so are you hungry? We just finished." Bella asked.

My stomach growled, for my answer.

"Well, I can drive her home, if you want, so you all can get home, Rose, Mom said to tell you to be home soon anyway!" Jasper said. My heart was so high now.

"Wait Jasper, why are you even here?" Rose asked, finally, my question will get answered.

"Oh ya, Mom had me pick up some dress for that stupid party, there going the night of the dance." He said.

"Oh….well okay sure, see ya later Al!" Rose said with a smile so big that it was so obvious that I liked Jasper, I swear, I might as well wear a big sign over my head that says "I LOVE JASPER HALE!" But it's not her fault; I would do the same thing.

"See ya later Alice!" Bella said. She came past me and whispered tell me everything later! I nodded. Rose and Angela both shook their heads knowing what Bella had said.

They were about to walk out, when Rose turned to me, and said "Oh ya Alice! Since its Friday, you want to sleepover at my house? My parents are going out for dinner then dancing so they won't be home in till like, 4am trust me!" Rose asked. I nodded excitedly! I love sleepovers!** (Sorry if you know some how like I said it once what day it was, idk if I did, but now it's magically Friday! If it wasn't!)**

"Sweet, So Jasper, take Alice to her house, for her to get her stuff, then bring her to our house Kay?" Jasper nodded his head, and they left.

"So…….are we going to get in line, im starving!" I said. He nodded and we walked into line. We ordered and Jasper insisted to pay, so I let him, the person at the counter was stairing at Jasper, she was very pretty! She winked a few times, but I don't think he caught any of them, awww….poor girl! When we were going to open sits I noticed he throw away the recite. It probably had her number on it.

We sat down at an open table.

"Alice, Edward and Emmett told me something interesting." He said.

_Shit!_

**Hey! Okay, sorry I ended it there! I had to! If you review I will put up the new chapter quicker! But im really busy right now, cuz im moving, who knows when, cuz our house isn't selling, and we are always cleaning and shit like that, so if I don't update for a while, im sorry! But if you want me to update quicker, I need reviews!**

**Thanks for alerting, it and stuff! It makes me feel all good!**

**Remember, I put links for all their dresses on my profile!**

**I want to thank-**

**Alicia (la frenchie) you rock!, halesgirl101, robyntwilight16, .Twilight. and reader13lovesbooks!!**

**Thanks again to reader13lovesbooks, for more ideas!!!!**

**Also thanks Robyn for your input on the dresses.**

**By the way TWILIGHT WAS AMAZING!! It was the best movie of life!**

**CoraCullen22**


	7. Damn Cell Phone

**Hey! I said I would update as soon as I could, so here ya go! Hope you like it! **

**IMPORTANT READ!!!**

**So to make sure there is no confusion, Jasper and Rose are twins, and Bella and Emmett are twins also, so Edward is an only child. Angela has twin brothers and Ben is an only child too. Some of that probably wont come up, but its good to know.**

**On to the next chapter**

LAST CHAPTER-

_We sat down at an open table._

"_Alice, Edward and Emmett told me something interesting." He said._

_Shit!_

"Okay, talk, what did they say?" I asked in just a whisper.

"Okay, they told me that—"He was cut off by his cell phone.

He answered his phone, in a hard tone.

"What?..................Im with Alice right now!........NO!..........Kay BYE!" he said hanging up his phone.

"Who was that?" I asked picking up my bugar to eat.

"Emmett, he was just wondering where I was, and who I was with." He said taking a bite out of his bugar.

"Oh, so what were about to say?" I asked knowing what it was but im playing dumb.

"Oh ya……I was going to say-"Once again his damn cell phone went off.

"What the hell do you want?....Oh Allie, sorry……no.…no I cant…..okay, I'll see you later." He said, rolled his eyes and hung up his phone.

"What did Allie." Rolling my eyes slightly, so he wouldn't notice. "Want"

"Oh, she has this thing where she always checks up on me, at this time." He said, but I laughed out load so hard I started to get teary eyed.

"Its not funny!" He said, but joining my laughter.

After about a minute of laughing.

"Okay okay, ya it's a little weird" He said.

"A little, she might as well put a tracking device on you!" I said while laughing. But he didn't.

"Oh my god, she did! Where is it!?" I asked laughing so much harder.

He held up his wrist and pulled up his sleeve. And there was a silver bracelet. On the bracelet there was a little charm that had something shiny on it.

"Oh my god! She is such a stalker! Trust me! That's just creepy! I would never do that to y-I mean to a boyfriend." I said, eating some fries.

"Like Mike." He said, maybe it was just in my head but it sounded like he said Mike's name harshly. "Ya so, you and Mike, how's that going? Do you really like him? Or is it just a friend thing?" He asked as he picked up his pop to drink.

"Uh….he's not really my boyfriend, I'm just going to the dance with him, and I don't know, he nice, but not really my type." I said looking down, eating my bugar.

"Oh, cool, ya….." he said, there was a silent, as we eat. I just finished my bugar. And I was almost done my fries.

"Almost done?" He asked as he finished.

"Ya." I said, eating one last fry. We took our garbage to the trash can and I grabbed my pop, since I wasn't finished that.

We walked to his car in silence, but for a strange reason, it was a comfortable silence. He opened the door for me, as I got in. He fast-walked over to the driver's seat.

"Oh, I totally forgot! What were you going to say?" I asked, lying, I didn't really forget.

"Oh, ya, uh, well they told me that you—um….that you really like…..uh….M-M-M-Mike!" He said.

"What! Why would they say that? I don't, as a friend sure, but as more, no way!" I said.

"Oh, okay" He said.

"Are you sure that's what you wanted to tell me, 'cause you already asked me about that." I asked.

"Ya, I just forgot!" He said.

"Okay then" I said looking out the window.

"Hey, Alice, can I show you something?" He asked.

"Ya sure." I said.

He pulled over and got out a little black box. The box was long. It must have jewellery in it.

He opened the box and smiled. I was the most beautiful bracelet i've ever seen! It was silver, but it had a light purple stone inside if it.** (Link on profile! I love it! )**

"Is it for Allie?" I asked.

"Ya...Yes, it's for Allie!" He said, and my heart broke, he must really like her! I knew it! He didn't like me that way; he only liked me as a friend. The only reason he asked about Mike was because he was my friend! Oh well I promised myself I was not going to have anymore tears for him. This is not an exception!

"You like it?" He asked.

"Ya, it's beautiful!" I said.

"Great I was hoping you'd like it. You know, since you're a girl, and stuff like that, and I just thought you could tell me if it was totally wrong and stuff since were buddies!" He said, making sure he didn't punch me like before, since he rubbed he's arm after I punched him back.

"Yup!" I said looking out the window. It only took a few more minutes, before we were in Forks.

"Hey, where do you live?" He asked.

"Oh ya, 46 dairy drive." I answered just realizing that he had no idea where I live.

"Kay." He said turning. We were there in a couple minutes.

"I'll just wait here, while you get your stuff." He said. I nodded and opened the car door. I opened the front door, and saw Charlie lying on the couch.

"Hey dad, is it okay if I sleepover at Rose's tonight?" I asked.

"Ya, go ahead." He said.

I ran up the stairs to get my stuff, I dug deep into my drawers. To find my Victoria secret pyjamas. It's purple silk, and was very short. I know it's a sleepover and all with my friends, but it was now way past my control, I couldn't help it anymore! **(Picture of Alice's PJs on profile)**

I finally found it, of course in the bottom of my last drawer. I picked out all my other clothes, and stuffed them in my bag; I placed my silky pyjamas on top, folding it very gently, since I didn't want it to wrinkle. I got all of my toiletries, and put them in a side pocket. I swung my bag over my head, and ran down the stairs.

"Bye Dad, I don't know when I'll be home tomorrow. So see you, when I see you." I said, Charlie waved and said have fun. I opened the door, and slammed it quickly, running to Jasper's car.

"Hey." I said as I sat down.

"Hey, ready to go?" He asked smiling, that could break my heart, when I think about how much he likes Allie.

"Ya." I said, slightly smiling.

He started to drive.

"Hey how about some music?" He asked.

"Sure I love music! Jonas Brothers are my favourite!" I said. He looked though his CDs and pulled out the Jonas Brothers 3rd CD.

"No way! You're a Jonas Brother fan!" I said shocked! **(So sorry to all the people who read my fanfics that hate the Jo' Bros, I love them! Me and Joe will be married one day!)**

"Ya actually, Rose made me listen to them once, and their actually really good!" He said, slipping in the CD.

We just sat there singing along with the songs.

"_You gotta bb good to me_

_Im gonna bb good to you_

_We'll be happy as can be_

_Just gotta bb good to me! _

_Im gonna treat you right, we'll never fight_

_Baby you can trust me_

_When I hold you tight, I feel alright_

_I guess that im just lucky" _

We just kept singing and laughing our heads off. We got to Rose and Jasper's house and while I was picking up my backpack, I heard the door open. Jasper was holding it open, smiling again, this time I had to smile back.

"Thank you!" I said.

"Your welcome." He said. We walked up to the door. He opened it for me and we walked into the living room, only to find Emmett and Rose making out on the coach. Lets just say he was feeling her up a bit more then jasper liked.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! DUDE! STOP DOING THAT TO MY SISTER!" They both looked up with shocked expressions on their faces. Both their faces turned bright red.

"Jasper, sorry, um…..I'm going to go get some water." Emmett said getting up walking into the kitchen.

"EDWARD! STOP DOING THAT TO MY SISTER!" We heard Emmett yell, Bella and Edward must have been making out too.

"Hey Rose, I guess I know where Bella is, but where Angela?" I asked.

"I don't really know, Emmett, Edward and Ben came over and from there it was a blur.

"Oh my god! My eyes are scared! Don't ever do the AGAIN!" He said,

"Angela, where ever you are, gets down here! We don't need anyone getting pregnant!" I yelled, a few seconds later Ben and Angela walked down the stairs, Angela was fixing her shirt. Bella walked in from the kitchen.

"Sorry for interrupting that, but its time for sleepover stuff!" I said.

"Ya, I knew where that was going; I really don't need to be pregnant! My parents would kill me, and then Jasper would kill Emmett!" Rose said.

"Ya, so lets get into our pjs! And get on with sleepoverish things!" Angela said, clapping.

"Kay!" I said. We all got into our pyjamas, and I was not the only one who brought sluttish pyjamas. Well Rose and Angela did, and im guessing Rose made Bella wear those.

"Okay, you guys want to watch a movie?" Rose asked.

"Ya sure! Oh how about a scary movie!" I said, I love scary movies!

"Ya! But lets see if the guys want to watch it with us. Is that okay with you Al, we don't have to if you don't want to!" Rose said

"Its fine!" I said, even though it was a lie, I didn't want to spoil there fun to snuggle with their boyfriends.

"You sure?" Bella asked. I nodded.

We all walked down the stairs, Emmett jaw went almost to the floor, Edward and Ben's eyes were wide open. And Jasper stared at me, dropping the popcorn bowl, spilling popcorn everywhere. They were so busy staring that they didn't even notice.

"Okay, you guys want to watch a movie? We're watching a scary movie." Rose asked.

"S-Sure." Emmett stuttered. We all laughed.

We walked into the living room, Rose, Emmett, Bella and Edward all sat on the couch, Rose sat on Emmett's lap, and Bella laid on Edward chest. Him holding her. Angela and Ben sat in the chair together, so that left me and Jasper, standing there really awkward, there was only one place left, on the love seat. **(If you don't know what it is, its just a mini couch)**

So it was either that, or on the ground so we sat there together.

Rose turned on the movie; we were watching I know what you did last summer! I love that movie, it's a classic!

We were about a quarter the way though, when I started to get scarred. I don't know why considering I've seen it like 50 times! Jasper must have noticed, and he put his arm around me and pulled me into his chest. My heart was beating so load and fast I couldn't even hear the movie.

"Its okay Alice its just a movie!" He said smiling.

"I know, and I've seen it like 50 times!" I said looking up at him.

"Don't worry! I'll save you….cause I'm you friend!" He said, I sighed.

We sat like that for the rest of the movie; sometimes I would hide my face in his chest.

"I love that movie!" I said trying to get up but Jasper held onto me.

"Jasper, you can let go." I said, but not wanting for him to let go of me.

"Oh ya, sorry!" He said, but I looked into his deep blue eyes and I was a goner! We just sat there staring at each other in till we heard coughing.

We looked up and saw all of our friends staring at us. I could feel my check burn up with a blush.

"Um…okay…..time for GIRLY sleepover stuff!" Rose said getting up, while Emmett made a puppy dog face.

"Sorry Em, girls gotta have some girl time!" Rose said as we all walked away.

"Go do something manly! Go play football!" Bella said, we all giggled and ran up the stairs.

"Okay, now that we are guy free, its time Alice to fuss up! What happened when we left?" Rose said sitting on her bed, grabbing some chips to eat.

"Nothing, he bought her jewellery! He must really like her!" I said grabbing some chips and stuffing them into my mouth.

"Are you sure?" Angela asked.

"Yes im sure! He showed me it! Enough Jasper talk! Lets talk about something else!" I said, after swallowing.

"Okay." Bella said.

We staid up in till 3am talking, but we went to bed, since we were getting really tried.

I couldn't sleep though. So I got up and walked down into Rose's kitchen to get some water. It turns out Rose's parents were staying over night at a hotel so I don't have to worry about running into them!

I opened the fridge and looked back and saw Jasper sitting at the table, how didn't I notice him?

"Hey. Want some milk?" He said, drinking some of his milk.

"Ya, sure, thanks." He got up to get me a glass, and I noticed he was only wearing pyjama pants and NO SHIRT! I almost had a heart attack! Oh my god he didn't have a 6 pack, he had an 8! I had to count twice.

He laughed, while he poured my milk. He handed me a glass.

"Thanks." I said. We lend against the counter, drinking our milk.

"So why are you up?" He asked.

"Couldn't sleep, you?" I asked, taking another drink.

"Neither." He said. We both took a drink.

"Ya, to much on my mind." I said.

"Same here!" He said. We noticed that we both had the same amount left in our cups. We looked at each other and smiled. Then we were off, chugging the milk down, I was drinking it faster, and Jasper must have noticed, because he started to push me, so I pushed back, we kept going like this in till I finished, and put my glass on the counter, and laughed.

"HA HA! BOOYA! I when you lose!!! Ha!" I said.

"Ya, ya, ya, one day I will win though!" We stood there laughing for a few seconds, but he stopped, and just started at me, I stopped and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. We started to lean in, and he did something I never thought he would ever do.

He kissed me! I kissed him back; he dropped his glass and put his arms around me, to left me up, since I am way to short. I tried my fingers into his hair. We stopped and looked in each others eyes, he set me down.

"Alice-"

**Ohhhhh CLIFFY!!**

**SOSOSOSOSO SORRY! Also I know e you don't want to hear this, but….I won't be able to update for a while, my dad banned me from the internet! Ugh made me sooooo made! BTW am not on the internet! Shhhhhhhhhhh**

**Please review, I will update as soon as I can, just probably, not in till Monday, or Tuesday, maybe Wedsday, but the lasted on Thursday! I obviously can't update when he's home!**

**Sorry again!!!!!**

**Go to my profile, vote on my poll and remember Alice's PJs are there!**

**CoraCullen22**


	8. Ice Cream time!

**Okay! So guess what? I got a Beta! I know you all are so happy! Since I had like 10 billion typos! **

**So thank you SOOOOO much! Since im always to lazy to re-read it!**

**BTW if this looks all funny and stuff, sorry! My word was being stupid! But if it doesn't and you all are wondering what the hell im talking about then ya!**

**So ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

_Last chapter_

He kissed me! I kissed him back; he dropped his glass and put his arms  
around  
me, to lift me up, since I am way to short. I tried my fingers into his  
hair.  
We stopped and looked in each others eyes, he set me down.

"Alice-"  
  
APOV

"Alice, um…that…uh…..I cant, um….I just got caught up in the  
moment! It was nothing. No offence! But, you don't feel that way about me,  
and I don't feel that way...For you, so let's pretend this never  
happened!  
Okay?" He said, and as he said it I could feel my heart break once again,  
thanks to him!

"Okay, fine, like it never happened." I barly whispered.

"Okay…..goodnight." He said brushing past me.

I stood there for a few minutes, wondering what the hell just happened. One  
second I'm on top of the world, then the next I'm standing here feeling like

crap!

"Alice, what are you doing down here?" I looked up and saw Rose leaning  
against the door frame.

"I was thirsty, I just got some milk." I said lifting up the glass.

"Oh, but I thought I heard Jasper down here too?" She said.

"Yeah, he was... he got my milk for me." I said in a whisper.

"Al, whats wrong? Did something happen with Jasper 'cause I swear if he  
did  
anything that hurt you I will really hurt him!" She said shaking her head.

"No…..well yes, but whatever! I don't care!" I lied.

"What happened?!" She said bringing me over to the table.

"Well, we just got caught up in a moment, and we kissed. Then after he  
explained that he doesn't have feelings for me and that he thinks I  
don't  
either and he suggested that we just pretend it never happened, so we are  
just  
going to say it never happened, okay?" I said, and somewhere in that I  
started to cry. Rose put her arm around me.

"It's okay! There are so many other guys out there for you! You'll  
see,  
there are so many guys in our school just waiting for you to dump Mike for  
the  
dance and take them! Trust me!" She said.

"I promised myself I wouldn't ever cry because of him!" I said.

"Anything that I can do to make you feel better?" She asked.

"Do you have any ice cream?" I asked.

"Of course! Im going to go wake everyone else up, I'll be right back."  
Rose said.

One hour, and 3 buckets of ice cream later-

"I still can't believe that!" Angela mumbled since her mouth was  
stuffed with ice cream.

"Neither! Guys can be so stupid!" Bella said.

"Bella! I'm hurt!" Edward said as he walked into the kitchen just  
wearing  
pyjama bottoms, like Jasper.

"Okay, only some guys!" Bella said, and Edward leaned in to kiss Bella  
on  
the cheek.

"Why? May I ask." Edward said stealing Bellas' spoon and eating some of  
her ice cream.

"Um….. 'Cause, this guy on TV was really stupid and stuff, so ya."  
Rose said.

"Plus you just stoll my ice cream!" Bella said, taking back her ice  
cream, and taking a huge bite, and laughing.

"Why are you here anyway?" Angela asked.

"I slept over remember?" He said.

"I know, I mean why are you down here, at 5:00 am, in you PJs?" Angela

asked.

"Oh yeah, I was hungry!" Edward said, walking over to the fridge and  
taking  
out some meat. Then walked over to the counter, and grabbed some bread to  
make  
a sandwich.

"Oh." Angela said.

"So what are you girls doing up so late eating ice cream?" He asked.

"You know, normal girly sleepover stuff." I said.

"Oh, okay then." He said turning around and taking a bite out of his

sandwich.

"So whats up with all of you?" Edward asked.

"Pff, nothing!" I said, and then thought how obvious I had something up.

"Really? Does this nothing have to do with Jasper?" He asked, raising his

eyebrows.

"No……..why would you think that?" I asked

"I don't know, maybe because you all are sitting here stuffing your  
faces  
with ice cream. When I came in Bella talking about guys being stupid! Plus  
before I came in I heard you guys saying something like 'You deserve way  
better then JASPER!'" He said, and I blushed. What the hell, I don't

blush!

"Fine, yes something happened, but just because you know that doesn't  
mean im going to tell you what happened!" I said.

"Fine! I'll go ask Jasper!" He threatened.

"Fine, fine! I'll tell you!" I said.

"Sweet! Dish the dirt!" He said in a girly tone.

I explained the whole story, and he just sat there in shock.

"What? He said what? What!?" He said.

"Why are you so shocked? It's not like he likes me or anything!" I

said.

"But, but! That's SO STUPID!" He said.

"What is?" Emmett asked as he walked in.

"Jasper kissed Alice and then told her to pretend it never happened!" He  
said. I stared at Edward shocked, but he just ignored me.

"WHAT!? Im going to go kill him!" Emmett said.

"No!... Don't!... I don't care! Wait, what are you doing up at  
5:30am?" I

said

"Hungry, and yes, you so do care! That's so stupid!" He said.

"What is?" Jasper asked walking into the kitchen. I just looked down at  
the table.

"That you don't have any….ketchup! Who doesn't have ketchup?!"  
Emmett said.

Jasper walked over to the fridge and pulled the ketchup out and threw it at

Emmett.

"Oh, you do! I didn't see that! Wow!" Emmett laughed nervously.

"Uh, were going back to bed." Rose said standing up and we all followed  
her lead.

"Night.... well, morning." Angela said.

We ran up the stairs into Roses' room. We closed the door, and sat down on  
our sleeping bags.

"They won't tell him right?" I asked.

"Not if they ever want to see us every again!" Rose said.

"Okay, good!" I said.

We talked for a about another half an hour then Bella and Angela fell asleep  
followed by Rose. That left me.

It took me a while, but I finally fell asleep.

I tried not to but I did anyway. I had a dream about Jasper.

Oh well, I can't deny it anymore! I was way past a silly little crush! I  
was falling in love with him! As much as I wished I wasn't!

Ugh! I hate being a teenager!

**Thanks again to my Beta!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thank you**

**iheartyou exoh7, ****Sweet Angel Arya****, ****MTG4U****, .Twilight, ****R.L.**** (Reviewer and amazing beta) ****reader13lovesbooks****!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**I love you guys! You all are amazing!**


	9. Jasper POV! :O ohhh

**Hey guys! I am way overly tired today! And I wanted to update, so I was writing and I felt so bad for my beta, she must have gone though like 10 billion typoes! **

**Heres chapter 9! YAY!**

**(Ohhh Jasper POV!)**

JPOV

"What were they just talking about?" I asked, nervously.

"Oh, um….you know just normal teenage girl stuff!" Edward said taking a  
bite out of his sandwich.

"Like what?" I asked.

"You know, just stuff." Emmett said.

"Give me an example." I said taking a seat next to Edward.

"Ugh-" Edward said.

"PMSing!" Emmett yelled.

"PMSing." I said.

"Ya, you know girls get that and stuff, ya, new topic! Uh, you know whats weird!? Spider monkeys don't have 8 legs! Huh, did you know that?" Emmett said, while me and Edward started at him like he was crazy, which he is!

"Emmett, Edward is there something you're not telling me?" I asked.

"NO! Is there something that your not telling us?" Emmett snapped back.

"Yeah Jasper, you do look some what guilty." Edward said.

"No, I just, uh.....did you guys see me kiss Alice, or something?" I asked, knowing they knew, somehow. Ugh, Alice! Why the hell did I tell her to forget about the kiss? It was the best kiss of my life!

No! I like Allie! Not Alice! Even though Allie complains about everything! _Jasper! Hold my hand! Jasper! Why do you spend so much time with your friends? Jasper! Blah blah blah! Jazzy!!!_ She is so annoying! And Alice is perfect! She sweet, beautiful, smart, full of energy! Funny, always smiling! But why would she like me? Im not funny, my hair is out of control all the time, I was just a huge jerk to her! Ugh! Im the biggest idiot! Emmett, Edward and Ben all said that I should break up with Allie, and go out with someone else. Really getting into the else part. They told me that they knew someone who liked me, and she was short. At first I thought, hey that could be Alice! But only getting my hopes up! There are tons of girls in our school, who are only 5'foot! It could be anyone!

"What!" They said at the some time.

"I know you guys know, you don't have to tell me how you know." I said.

"FINE WE KNOW!" Edward admitted.

"Good." I said.

"So…….."Emmett said.

"So what?" I asked.

"You know! Do you like her? Why did you kiss her? Why the hell did you tell  
her to pretend it never happened? Why aren't you answering any of these questions?!" Emmett yelled.

"Maybe because you wouldn't shut up?" I said.

"Okay, answer!" Emmett said, taking a seat next to me and Edward.

"Okay, yes I kissed Alice but I don't know why?! I just did it! I told her to pretend it didn't happen because---wait how did you know I said that?" I asked, confused.

"We just do! Keep going." Emmett said.

"Okay, why I told her to forget about it was because I know she doesn't like me, and I don't want to totally embarrass myself by telling her that I really like her! Okay?" I said.

They looked at me with wide eyes.

"You…like…..ALICE!!!! YES! We knew it!" Edward said.

"Yes! You can break up with little miss ** now!" Emmett said.

"Wait what? I cant, she doesn't like me! She's with Mike, why would she like me, that's just stupid!" I said.

"No it's not! And tomorrow, your going to tell her, because she likes you back! Trust us!" Edward said.

"No! I can't!" I said in a panic!

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, I'm really tired, so I'm going to sleep." Edward said.

"Okay, but we are so not! She doesn't like me!" I said, as we started to walk into my room. We opened the door, it was down the hall form Rose's. I looked at the door and sighed. Alice was in there.

"YES SHE DOES! She told us so! Now man up! Your acting like your in 8th grade all over again!" Emmett said sitting on the coach, which was his bed.

"Yeah I do! But she doesn't like me!" I said, walking over to my bed.

"Whatever, I'm tired, its 6am! BED TIME CHILDREN!" Edward said.

"'Kay. And guys no more going into my kitchen and eating all of my food!" I said.

"Like that's going to happen!" Emmett said.

I chuckled quetly and closed my eyes.

But when I closed them all I saw was Alice's face. Where ever I go, I see her face, or I hear her voice, or her name is everywhere!

I know that as much as I wish it wasn't, I knew I didn't like Alice; I was in love with her! I know I haven't known her that long, but I couldn't help it.

Just thinking about her with Mike my heart feels like it's about to explode.

Damn it!

I fell asleep thinking about Alice.

**OMG! Yay! Jasper loves Alice! **

**I know what some of you are thinking!**

**JASPER GROW SOME BALLS AND TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL!**

**Ya I feel the same way! Trust me!**

**Thanks to**

**Tear of Mist****, Amy, ****Jadey . Loves . Twilight.****, ****Sweet Angel Arya**** (lol I updated! No Mr fluffy, or something!) ****R . L . N. Tonks**** (Reviewer and beta!), ****MTG4U****, ****robyntwilight16****, ****reader13lovesbooks****!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I love all my reviewers! They are the best EVER!!!!!! **

**So please review!**

**:D**

**Cora Cullen22**


	10. dream

**Hey so, heres the update! Its long-like someone asked!**

APOV

We walked down to the kitchen, and of course saw Jasper and his friends. Rose and Bella walked over to their boyfriends and since Ben had to leave last night, Angela stood with me. We walked over to the table, while Bella and Rose sat on their boyfriends lap.

"So how did you guys sleep?" I asked, making sure not to look at Jasper.

"Good, I was really hungry though." Emmett said. I grabbed a bowl and took some cereal. Angela took some of the same cereal. Rose hopped off Emmett to put some toast in the toaster for her and Bella, and then went straight back to Emmett.

Me and Angela stood there, leaning against the counter that me and Jasper kissed at-NO! Stop thinking about that! He doesn't feel that way!

We stood there as everyone made small talk. I didn't talk much. They all understood, so no one asked me any questions about my lack of talking, which was nothing like myself.

When I finished I took my bowl and rinsed it out.

"I'm going to go get dressed and I think Charlie wanted me home early, so I better get going." I looked over at the clock and it said it was 11:35. Yeah, that seemed good enough time to leave.

"You sure Alice?" Bella said.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys at school." I said, walking up the stairs.

I quickly got dressed and packed my stuff, and ran down the stairs to just in time to see the devil herself! Allie.

"Oh hi Alice, cute outfit! Where did you get it, the clown store?" She laughed one of those super annoying snickers. That diss wasn't even that good! It sucked! Oh my god!

So I simply rolled my eyes, and walked past her.

"Aw, little Alice doesn't have a come back?" I just kept walking.

She laughed and said "Nice shoes! Ha! No wonder Jasper doesn't like you, with those clown feet!" That was it! I jumped on her and started to pull on her hair. She started to scream.

Jasper and everyone came in. Jasper tore me off of her. I looked at him and started to cry. I got out of his grip and ran to my truck.

"ALICE!" He called after me. But I started my car and sped away. After only about a minute I had to pull over. I couldn't see anymore from the tears.

I sat there crying, for a few minutes. When my cell phone started to ring I dug for it to see the caller ID was Jasper, so I just threw it beside me. I gathered myself to drive the rest of the way.

Right when I got home I to Charlie that I was home, and when I didn't hear an answer, I realized that he was working! That's good; I really need to be alone!

I ran up to my room to let out the rest of my tears. I just lay on my bed crying into my pillow. I don't know how many times now that I've cried about him and what? I've been here for a week. WOW!

My phone rang a few times but I ignored it each time. I started to blast my music. I was going to listen to a Jonas Brother song, but that was a bad idea since it could only remind me of him. So I took out my Taylor Swift CD. She had almost all heart break songs. I lied on my bed and cried my eyes out. I just lay there on my bed. You would think you could run out of tears, but nope! I heard the phone ring once again. I rolled my eyes and ignored it. Then I heard the doorbell ring. I ignored it at first, but they just kept ringing it. I got annoyed so I ran down the stairs and ripped open the door to see Jasper.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? Why aren't you with your girlfriend?!" I snapped.

"Alice! Why did tackle Allie?" He asked.

"Why don't you ask her?!" I snapped again. He just kept staring at me.

"I'm sorry, its not you fault your girlfriend is a psycho." I said.

"Alice, can I come in?" Jasper asked. I didn't even notice he was standing outside.

"Oh yeah, sure." I said, letting him in. We walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Alice, why haven't you talked to me since we kissed?" He asked. I could feel his eyes on me but I just kept looking down.

"I don't know." I said, tearing up a bit. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"Alice, I think I'm in love with you. That kiss was the best moment in my life! I can't live without you. So even if you don't feel the same way, its fine." He said. I was in shock.

"NO! I love you, too!" I yelled. I leaned in to kiss him, but my eyes shot open and I noticed I was still in my room, lying on my bed, and my Taylor Swift cd was still playing. It was on the song _You Belong With Me._ Oh that's perfect. I looked at the clock and it was 4:30. DAMN IT! IT WAS A DREAM! I started punching my pillow. I stated crying again. But my doorbell rang, I got up slowly, I kept ringing, but I just walked down stairs slowly.

I opened to see Jasper, of course.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked

"To do this." Before he gave me a chance to react, he smashed his lips into mine. While we kissed I pinched myself, and it hurt! YES! I wasn't dreaming!

When we pulled apart for air we just stared at each other.

"Alice, I think I'm in love with you... NO! I know I am! You have only been here for what? A week? And I'm in total love! I love you! I can't live with out you!" He said.

"Jasper, I love you too!" I said, going on my tip toes for another kiss. We stood there for a while just kissing until we heard Charlies' horn honk in the driveway.

I blushed as we pulled apart.

"Alice, uh, I brought pizza. Um, I'll just go hang up my **GUN.** Meet me inside, 'kay?" Charlie said, putting way to much effort into gun.

"'Kay," I said as my dad went inside. Jasper chucked quietly. I hit him lightly on the arm.

"That's embarrassing! I better go inside before he shoots you," I said, kissing him quick once more.

"Can I come back tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yup! Charlie's working." I said.

"'Kay. I'll be back tomorrow at around 10, 'kay? I love you." Jasper said, while blowing a kiss walking into his car.

I walk inside, and Charlie is giving me that over-protective look.

"Ch-dad, chill out! It was nothing! Well not nothing, but still!" I tried to defend myself.

"What was that, your boyfriend? You didn't tell me you had boyfriend. I know I'm not here most of the time, but you could still have found the time to tell me. Tell me your being….sa-" Charlie was beginning to say something I really didn't want to hear, so I cut him off.

"DAD! You so are not about to give me the sex talk! I don't know what he is right now! We aren't technically dating but we are more then friends…..now can we drop this and eat I'm starving!" I said walking towards the kitchen to the pizza..

I took a piece out and took a huge piece out of it, since other then a bowl of cereal I haven't eaten all day. Charlie got a paper plate, grabbed 5 pieces and walked to the living room to watch sports.

I stood there, leaning against the counter, thinking about Jasper. I looked over at the clock and it said it was 6:45

I ate two other pieces and half ran up the stairs to go on the computer. When I was half way up the stairs Charlie spoke.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm going to go have sex with Jasper!" With his shocked look I could tell he believed me.

"DAD! I was kidding! I'm going on the computer." I said, going back up the stairs. I heard him mumble something like "to young to have a boyfriend" and a bunch of other things I couldn't make out.

I opened my door, and turned on my crappy computer.

When it logged on I walked over to it and put up the internet. It took forever, so I hit it once and it finally came on. I logged onto facebook. Jasper wasn't on, which made me upset.

I checked my emails and there were a few from my old friends, but I don't know why but I didn't really feel like getting back to them. I looked at flair for a bit but then Jasper came on.

**(Jasper **___Alice__**)**_

**Hey! :) I was so happy when I saw u were on.**

_Hey, I'm happy now! Teehee I sent u flair!_

**Wow! I love you!**

_I love you too! 3 miss u! But that was random _

**Ya but I still had to say it!** **I miss u too! Tomorrow can't come fast enough!**

_Wish u could come over now!_

**Me too, wait a sec, don't you have that window in your room that opens all the way?**

_Yeah, y?...._

**I'll be there in a few minutes**

_Charlie?_

**He will never know I'm there 3 ya! C u soon! Xox**

_Okay! Love ya 2! Xox_

_**Jasper is offline.**_

_Alice is offline._

The clock said it was 8:30 .. Yeah, Charlie will be consumed with the T.V for at least until 11:00. Then, he will either fall asleep on the couch or stomp his way up the stairs and mumble all the way up and fall fast asleep right when he hits the bed.

I heard a knock on my window and I had butterflies consume me. I opened the window quickly and he hopped in quietly.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey," He said then gave me a quick peak on the cheek.

We sat down on my bed and talked in whispers. About anything and everything, but I knew I would have to ask a certain question soon. We were in the middle of talking about who was our favourite cartoon character, when I cut him off.

"Jasper, what are we? Are we friends, more then friends, going out? Are you my boyfriend? I need to know!" I asked, staring into his deep blue eyes.

"Well, I really want to be your boyfriend. I'm not saying that because I still have any feelings for Allie, because trust me I don't, but I cant break up with her, not even a week before the dance! That's rude, and I'm sure you don't want to do the same about Mike, so what do we do?" He asked. And BAM! An idea hit me like a brick wall!

"What if, and you don't have to or anything, but what if we set up Mike and Allie?" I asked. They were perfect for each other, they both were very clingy!

"No, I like it, that might work! We just have to see if they will go for it!" he said.

We talked about everything, making a plan for tomorrow. We were going to go on a double date and see if they hit it off, and if not, we would just have to stick with them until the dance was over.

But we got off topic after a while and started talking about random things. Before I knew it I could hear snoring coming from down stairs. We both chuckled quietly at it.

"You know Charlie would flip out if he saw you up here!" I said, while laughing.

"Why, doesn't trust his daughter! What, does he think we would be up here having sex?" he asked.

"Probably, though I'm curious, have you ever had….you know…?"I asked.

"No, never loved anyone as close as this before, and I don't believe in lust without love. Have you?" he asked.

"Oh course not! I'm like you, whats the point of having…you know, without loving them? And I've never felt any where as close to this!" I said.

"Good." He said. I don't know what came over us, because in the next moment we stared to make out. I don't know how but we ended up with our heads on my pillows and I started undoing his shirt when I knew we couldn't do this.

"Jasper, we can't! Not that I don't want to, but that would be moving way to fast!" I said out of breath.

"Yeah, sorry! I don't know what came over me!" Jasper said out of breath as well.

It's fine, me too!" I said. But then I yawned and looked at the clock-it said it was 11:30 .

"Time for bed!" Jasper said.

"No! I don't want you to leave!" I said.

"I wont. Wait. what time is Charlie leaving tomorrow?" He asked.

"He's fishing so around 6:30ish, why? Wait where did you park your car? Wont he notice it?" I asked.

"Don't worry! I parked it on the other street. And 6:30 , I needed to know what time he will be checking on you in the morning." He said.

"Oh, yeah. So you won't leave right!?" I asked.

"No! I'll be here when you wake up, but I might be in the closet." He said with a chuckle. I joined in and laughed.

But I should leave sometime tomorrow so I can get changed and take a shower and so can you." He said

"Okay, night! I love you." I said, yawning again.

"I love you too. You are basically my life now." He said, I smiled at the thought of that and drifted into a sleep, dreaming about the wonderful man holding me.

**Hey!**

**two things **

**Sorry if u think they said I love you to much! By beta pointed it out and I read it over and I noticed they do. Im sorry, me and my boyfriend say it a lot, and sometimes at random times!**

**IDK if u wanted a long chapter, but you got it! Please tell me if you want them long-like this or go back to shorter.**

**Reviewer!**

**Rin, ****Sugar911****, ****Sweet Angel Arya**** (please leave Mr Fluffykins out of this!) ****robyntwilight16****, ****R.L.**** (reviewer and beta), ****iheartyou exoh7****, ****, ****Tear of Mist****, ****reader13lovesbooks****, ****.Twilight.****!!!!**

**Love you all!**

**Kay I hope you liked it! Teehee! **

**And ya im not planning to make them you know ___!**

**Not unless I make a sequel, like new moon, then eclipse then breaking dawn, but ya!**

**So please review! Im really sorry if you didn't like this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks for reading and an update will happen soon! :) promises!**

**Cora Cullen22**


	11. Secret Place

**HEY! Okay don't kill me! I know its been FOREVER since I updated, but I had a HUGE brain cramp, but now its gone! : ) so the next chapter will be up soon! : ) BTW if this chapter is boring srry! My beta did all she could, to help my boring-ness, and in my opinion, did a pro job!!!!!**

**SO HERE IS THE CHAPTER!**

APOV

I woke to a bang. I look down and see Jasper had fallen on the ground. I looked at the clock and it said it was 6:00, and Charlie would be getting up now! Jasper sat down on my bed.

"Uh, Jasper, I think you need to go under my bed, or in my closet 'cause my dads up!" Just as I said that I could hear my dad stomping his way to my room. Jasper had a scared look in his eyes as he quickly ducked into my closet. As he did that my dad peaked in, and I watched him as he looked around my room.

"Can I help you with something dad?" I asked.

"No, just making sure know one was in here." He said straight up.

"DAD! I didn't have sex!" I yelled, but then felt my cheeks burn up with a blush.

"Okay! I'm leaving now, see you tonight." He said, exiting my room. I heard my closet door open. Jasper came and pulled me into his lap for a few minutes. We stayed quiet until we heard the door slam.

"So what do you want to do today?" Jasper asked.

"Well, I need a shower, and you need to change your clothes and probably need a shower too, so why don't you meet me back here at about 8-ish, 'Kay?" I suggested. He nodded his head, and gave me a quick peak on the lips. He looked out the window, to see if Charlie's car was still there. It wasn't, so he ducked out the window and climbed down the tree. I stared out the window, until I couldn't see Jasper anymore. I sighed and pinched myself to make sure again I wasn't dreaming, and it hurt, so I was good.

I grabbed my stuff and went into the bathroom, then stripped myself of clothes and went into the shower. I used my strawberry shampoo- it always calmed me. I got out of the shower and wrapped my towel around myself, then brushed my teeth, and combed my hair, making sure to use the product I use to make it spiky. I grabbed my blow-dryer and started to dry my hair. When that was done, I walked back into my room and into my closet, and picked out a few different outfits. While I was deciding what outfit to wear, maybe the lavendar dress with the blue-jean jacket or the beige capris and red spaghetti strap top, the phone started to ring, so I ran down the stairs and picked up it up.

"Hello" I said into the phone.

"ALICE!!!!" I could hear Bella, Rose, and Angela in the phone.

"YES!!" I yelled back, I looked at the clock which read 7:00am! "Why are you calling so early?" I asked.

"Hello!!! We know things! Okay well we don't know all things, so you're going to have to fill in the rest!" Rose yelled enthusiastically into the phone.

"Oh, that. How much do you guys know?" I asked.

"Well I know that Edward was with Bella last night, and Jasper said he was sleeping over at Edward's, and he just came back all happy and skipping! It was weird! He's never acted like that, so I called Angela and Bella to come over so we could all talk to you."

"Oh, well yesterday Jasper came over and we talked some and then he kissed me. Then my dad came home, while we were kissing….awkward, I know! Then we talked on facebook, and he decided to come over and spent the night, and before you say anything, NO WE DID NOT-you know."

"OMG!!! NO WAY!! I'm so happy for you!" Rose said.

"That's awesome Alice! Wait, what about Allie and Mike?" Bella asked.

"Well, we thought maybe we could put them together, but if they don't like each other then we both will have to pretend to not like each other until the dance is over." I explained.

"That's perfect!!" Angela said.

"Thanks guys, but I have to go. I'm kinda standing in my kitchen in a towel, so I'll talk to you guys later! Bye!" I said, and they each said goodbye back. I laughed as I hung up the phone.

I ran up the stairs quickly and looked at my outfits I could possible wear. I decided to go with my skinny jeans and a white t-shirt, with a cute tank top over top of it. I looked into the mirror and thought it was as good as it was going to get.

I walked down the stairs to watch TV. It was only 7:30, so I still had half an hour until Jasper came back. So I watched some cartoons, and I was in the middle of watching the Bugs Bunny and Tweedy Show when I heard I knock on the door. I was sure it was Jasper, so I hopped up and ran to the door, only to find it wasn't Jasper at all-it was Mike.

"Hi, Mike…what are u doing here?" I asked.

"I know it's early, but I had to talk to you. Can I come in?" He asked. I opened the door more to let him in. We walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch.

"So whats up?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it. Alice, we need to break up." He said. I was in shock.

"What?" I said, not because I was sad, but because I was so surprised.

"Well, you know Allie right? Jaspers' girlfriend?" He asked. I said yes. "Well, we started talking, and I think you can guess the rest." He said, leaving me wide-eyed.

"What about Allie? She's going out with Jasper." I reminded him.

"She's breaking up with him today." He said.

"Oh, well that's weird because Jasper and me were going to put you and Allie, together, since were kinda going out, too" I said.

"Oh, well that's good then." He said.

"Sure, I guess I'll see you later….." I clued him to leave.

"Wait, so you and Jasper got together, while we were kinda together?" Mike said, in an angry tone.

"WHAT! You're yelling at me for that, when you just dumped me for Allie! I wasn't going to break up with you until after the dance, since it's next week, but I also was going to set you up with her. So why the hell are you yelling at me!?" I said in a raised voice, aggrivated.

"Okay, fine, whatever! Bye! Have fun with Jasper!" He screeched.

"And you have fun with Allie. Can't say I'll miss you." I said in a deadly calm voice, before I slammed the door in his face. At least I can for sure go to the dance with Jasper.

I sat there for a few more minutes until I heard another knock on the door. I jumped up and ran to the door, and to my excitement it was the real Jasper this time.

"Hey." I said, trying to act cool.

"Hey." Jasper said as I opened the door more and let him in.

"So what do you wanna do today?" I asked.

"Well, we could go to my special place, if that's alright with you?" He asked.

"Where is this special place?" I asked.

"Well, that's for me to know, and for you to find out!" He teased, grinning.

"Okay, I like 's go!" I said, getting excided.

On the car ride to his 'special place', I told him what happened with Mike. He laughed, but Allie hasn't broken up with him yet…hmm. We started blasting the stereo, singing along to the Jonas Brothers.

NOW IM SPEECHLESS OVER THE EGDE BREATHLESS

I NEVER THOUGHT THAT ID CHATCH THIS

LOVEBUG AGAIN!!

We kept singing, and by the time the song was over, we were laughing so hard we were red faced. Jasper stopped the car by a forest line, and told me to get out.

"Uh, where are we?" I asked.

"Well, we have to walk for a bit, but were at the beginning of my special place. No one knows about it except my family and myself, and now you." He smiled.

"Awww, thanks. I feel honoured." I said, getting out of the car.

"Well, you're the first girl I ever have loved and you're very special to me, so I thought you should see it." He said, taking my hand as we started walking though the forest. We got there, after about half an hour.

I look up, and see an amazing tree house, built in a high tree; there was a latter going up.

"This is it." He said.

"It's amazing! How long have you had this?" I said in wonder.

"Since I was about 8. I built it with my dad." He said proudly.

"So are we going to climb it or stare at it?" I asked. He laughed and we started to climb up the ladder.

When we got up there, I noticed that it looked like he spent a lot of time up here. There was food, some books, a cd player, and 3 tall stacks of CDs.

"Wow, you sure do spend a lot of time up here, don't you." I said, taking a seat on the couch and laughing a little. He laughed, too, and took a seat beside me.

"Yeah, I do. Mostly just to think." He said, shrugging.

"What things do you think about?" I questioned.

His eyes took on a faraway look and he stared out the window. "Sometimes about my past, sometimes about the problems in my life. Mostly about the world."

"What could you possibly wonder that has to do with the world?"

"Lots of things. What makes rain decide to fall. Why the temperature changes like it does. Why plants and animals go extinct. What drives man to be heartless and cruel." He sighed. "Sometimes I just come out here to wonder. Usually, I go home with an answer." He turned back and smiled at me.

"Wow, there seems to be lots of things. I've never really thought about it before." We both went queit a moment, thinking and listening to the sounds of the forest around use, and gazing at the view the height of the treehouse gave us, before we started talking again. Within a few minutes, I had no question as to why this was his safe place. I felt something special about it, too.

We sat up in that little tree house for hours, talking about everything and nothing. It was 5:00 when I realized I really had to go, since Charlie would be home at 6:00, and I still had to make dinner.

"Jasper, I have to go. Charlie will be home at soon, and I have to make dinner for him. I really don't want to go though." I said.

"Okay, then we'd better start going now." He said. We climbed down and started walking hand in hand back to his car.

He drove me home, and we walked into my house. He stayed with me while I started dinner.

I was in the middle of making dinner, about to put the tomato sauce on the raveoli noodles, when Charlie came home. He glared at Jasper when he saw him.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked gruffly, pointing his finger at Jasper.

"DAD! I invited him to stay for dinner, okay?" I said, keeping my hands up to show I meant no harm, while I tried to keep the peace.

"I'm sorry Chef Swan. Obviously you had a bad first impression of me. I want you to know that I'm very sorry." Jasper said in a soothing voice.

"Fine, you can stay. But if I see you kissing her one more time, you're gone." Charlie said.

"DAD!" I scoulded.

But Jasper nodded. "Yes sir, I understand."

"Is dinner ready yet?" He asked, ignoring Jasper.

"No, not yet. It will be soon." I said. Charlie walked into the living room.

"Wow, I thought he was going to kill me!" Jasper said feining fear, causing me to laugh at him.

This was going to be an hell of an awkward dinner.

**Hey, okay, so did u like it, or was it crap!?**

**I really wanna thank my beta again! She saved it from being super crap!!!**

**So thank you sooooo much!! : )**

**YOU ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**My awesome/amazing/sweet/pro-(kop)/just plan cool! Reviewers:**

**MoonyPadfootandProngs981****, ****omgahitsbritt08****, ****Fanpire . Cullen****, KITTI, ****Sugar911****, ****robyntwilight16****, ****Jadey . Loves . Twilight.****, ****karencita c28****, i heart youexoh7, and ****reader13lovesbooks****, (thanks for letting me know I was being stupid, and posted the same chapter!!!)**

**And to my PRO-ly amazing beta-****R . L . N . Tonks**

**So thanks for reading it, and the new chapter will be up soon!!!!!!**

**R&R plz!!!!!!!!! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! The new chapter will be posted something next year! Lol, srry I was dying to say it!!**

**Happy 09!!!!!!!!**

**Lots of love!**

**CoraCullen22**


	12. talk about a SECRET ingreadiat!

**Hey! So I told you I would update soon!! : ) so here it is!**

JPOV

As we sat there eating dinner, I could feel Alices dads' eyes on me, the whole time. I was too afraid to look up to see if he really was staring at me.

"So, Dad, how was your day?" Alice asked, trying to both lighten the mood and break the akward silence.

"Good. Cleaned out my gun today, easier to fire." Charlie said, stabbing his ravioli, using more force then necessary, with his fork. I just kept looking down.

"Dad, please stop this!" Alice said, defending me.

"Its fine Alice, he's just doing the normal dad thing. My Dad does it with Rose, and her and Emmett have been dating since middle school." I said, looking up for the first time to see Charlies' eyes right on me.

We lapsed back into being silent. Once Alice's dad finished, he got up and announced he was going to go watch the game. I helped Alice wash the dishes.

"Well that was a bit awkward." Alice said, handing me a plate to dry.

"Well it wasn't too comfortable, I'll say that." I said, drying the plate with a cloth. We just kept talking and talking until Charlie came into the kitchen telling me to leave in a somewhat hostile voice.

I nodded my head and quickly walked out of the kitchen. Alice came with me.

"I'm sooooo sorry!!" She apologized.

"Don't be." I said. I looked behind her to see Charlie standing behind her, so kissing her was not an option. I gave her a quick hug and smile and left.

I jumped into my car, and started driving. Since I drove a lot faster then I was supposed to I got back to my house in 5 minutes. I opened the door and ran into my room, knowing as soon as Rose finds out I'm home, she's never going to leave me alone! Sure enough, Rose comes bursting though my bedroom doors, not 3 minutes after I had gotten to the safety of my bedroom.

"JASPER!!!!!" She yelled.

"YES!!" I yelled back.

"You know what I want to know, so why don't you make this a lot easier on both of us and tell me everything!!" She said, coming into my room and sitting on my bed.

"Well, what do you want me to say? Yes, me and Alice are together, Allie and Mike are now together, Mike just broke up with Alice, and Allie is supposed to break up with me anytime now." I explained.

Just like it was on cue, my cell phone started ringing, when I looked at the caller ID, I wasn't surprised that it was Allie.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Jasper, it's Allie. Can I come over for a few minutes? I need to talk to you about something and doing it over the phone wouldn't be right." She asked

"I know you and Mike are together, and it's fine. Actually Alice and me are together now as well! Isn't that great!?" I asked.

"WHAT!? You and Alice!" She spat her name like it was poison.

"Yes, I'm with Alice just like you are with Mike." I said slowly, as if she were an idiot.

"Jasper, there's more to it then just that! Can I come over? Please?" She asked again.

"Fine, come on over." I said, and hung up the phone, wondering what else she had to tell me.

Rose had taken the phone call as a cue to let me have my privacy, so I waited a few minutes alone in silence, until I heard the doorbell ring. I ran downstairs to greet Allie at the doorway.

"Hi, Allie. So what did you have to tell me?" I asked.

"Jasper, maybe we should sit?" She suggested nervously.

"Okay," I said, leading her into the living room.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Well, Jasper, I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to come out and say it! Um, I'm kinda... sorta... pregnant?" Allie said hesitantly, making it come out more like a question, as I tried to take the shock out of my face.

"What!? You're kidding right! Why are you telling me this? It's not like I'm the father, that impossible!" I began to panic.

"No, I'm not kidding, I tried about 30 tests. No, you not the farther, but it sure is going to seem like you are! And I'm telling you this because I wanted you to know." Allie answered each of my questions, counting them off with her fingers as she went along.

"Well if I'm not the father, who is?" I asked.

"One of my ex's. His name is James." She explained, still looking slightly nervous.

"Well, what about Mike? You two are together now." I said.

"Yeah, I know... but.... oh, I don't know!" She threw up her hands in exasperation. "Do you think I should break up with Mike and get back together with James?" She asked.

"Allie, I cant tell you what to do. You're going to have to make that decision on your own. But maybe you should start by telling Mike." I suggested, standing up, as to a sign for her to leave.

"Wait a second. You and Alice got together while we were going out!?" She said getting angry.

"Only towards the end, only recently. It's not like I was the one who cheated." I said, letting her temper get the best of me. She walked over to where I had moved by the door and slapped me.

"What the hell was that for? I wasn't going to break up with you, at least not right away. I was going to either put you with Mike or break up with you after the dance! No, instead you break up with me for Mike, then turn around and tell me you pregnant, and it's not even Mikes child! It's one of your ex's!" My voice kept rising as I went on..

She took a deep breath, her face a dark red shade. "Fine, be with your Alice. See if I care how things go with you. It's not like I should care about what happens to you after you have shown me zero support." I was about to reply but Allie snapped and beat me to it. "Oh bite your tongue. I know your mad and think I cheated, but it was before we started going out. So whether I'm with Mike or with James it's going to be a hell of a lot better then being with you! Obviously your one gigantic ego-adorning freak!" She screamed, red-hot with fury, walking out and slamming the door behind her.

Rose came down from the stairs, where I assume she had sat, watching the whole thing go down.

"Jasper, she's pregnant! When she said that, I so thought it was going to be you!" Rose hugged me, relief evident in her posture. I hugged her back, and let out a large sigh.

Do you wanna talk about it?" Rose asked me gently. But I shook my head, and let her arms limp around me and fall to her side, and ran up to my room shutting the door, carefully so I didn't slam it, behind me.

The first thing I could think of doing was call Alice, so I grabbed the phone and dialed her number. It rang a few times, before I heard a click and Charlies' rough voice say hello..

"Um, hello…is Alice there?" I asked hopefully.

"Ya, hold on." He said, shocking me. I wasn't expecting him to let me talk to her.

"Hello?" I heard her angelic voice say, and all of my problems went away, just like that.

"Hey Alice, it's Jasper! Are you in he same room as your dad?" I asked, not wanting to tell her my news if her dad was in the room. The last thing I needed was for him to get the wrong impression of me.

"No, I'm in my room, why?" She asked.

"Okay, so this is probably not important or anything, but Allie just came over to tell me something, and break up with me." I started to explain.

"Yeah.... what did she want to tell you?" She asked.

"Well, it turns out…she's pregnant!" I said. I said carefully, hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way. She did.

"What! You told me you didn't even have sex!" She screamed. I cringed and hoped her father hadn't heard her.

"No, it's not mine. It's some guy named James.." I explained calmly, and I heard her breathing slow.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to judge you like that, I should have known it'd be something like that! But you know she's going to tell everyone you're the father, and that you broke up with her since you didn't want to be a dad." Alice said.

"How do you know that's what she's going to do that?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, its just came to me. I don't know, maybe I'm just going crazy. Don't worry about it! It's not like people are going to believe you're the father." She said.

"Thank you for understanding!" I said, smiling slightly in relief.

"Welcome…sorry my dad is calling me! I have to go,but I'll see you tomorrow! I love you." She said,and after I told her goodbye, we hung up.

I lied on my bed for a while, staring at the ceiling trying to think about everything, until I fell into an uneasy sleep.

In my dream, I was flying around big dark blobs, dodging them expertly. I felt someone to my left and saw something emanating such a bright light that I had to shield my eyes, but I could vaguely make out the shape to realize it was Alice.

"You can't catch me!" She laughed and darted off on her broom. I didn't know how she had acquired a broom, but I tried to catch up with her anyways. So, like a dive, I propelled myself forward going as fast as I could. But as fast as I could was not fast enough.

"ALICE! WAIT UP!" I screamed as loud as I could, but it only came out at a normal level, and I knew it wasn't near loud enough for her to hear me at her speed.

But I guessed she did, because she let out a shrill laugh. It was so high pitched and sudden it sounded like a scream. Then I realized it was-because in the next second she disappeared suddenly. I kept propelling myself frantically trying to get to her to save her, but I was moving no where.

"ALICE! Alice where are you! ALICE!" I yelled. But my frantic yells came out as nothing more then breathless talking, as if I couldn't breathe. My breath started coming out in puffs, and I could no longer talk let alone breath.

As I was getting dizzy a shadow stepped out in front of me. A huge figure with a beastly face rang out in laughter. Her beady eyes were like that of a crow, and she had a sharp beak. Her laugh was more nasally then it was pleasant. Something about her was familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. But she was tall and fat, at least around the stomach area. Her arms were scaley like a dragons and her talons were sharp.

"Watch out. I'm gonna get you." She laughed her vile laugh as I choked on my the lack of air getting to me.

Then just as suddenly as she appeared she disappeared, leaving echos of laughter in her wake.

The next thing I know, I'm falling, and fast. And right before I hit the ground, I know who it is-Allie.

And I hit the ground, only to be in the tree house. Off to the corner of the tree house, Alice is sitting, in fedal position. My heart breaks to see her like that but when I try to comfort her, I can't touch her, like there's a force field around her and I can't get to her and she can't sense me.

And all around me I hear mocking echos. "JASPER! JASPER! You're late Jasper!"

**hey again! I hope u all likes it! I have to say the dream was all my beta!!!!!!!!!!**

**: ) **

**Please review **

**Thanks to:**

**Jadey. Loves. Twilight., ****Fanpire . Cullen****, ****deviLISH-innocence****, ****reader13lovesbooks**** ( there u go! James is in it, and yes he is going to have a bigger part!) **

**Amazing Beta!- ****R. L. N. Tonks****!!!!!!!!!**

**Review please!!!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!**

**CoraCullen22**


	13. Never again

**Hey! I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! But here is the new chapter! Also, I probably lost a lot of readers from this little break, but the new chapter will be up soon! I promise! I know exactly what im going to do!**

JPOV

I tossed and turned all night, but I still couldn't get back to sleep. Every time I close my eyes, that image of Allie as that witch pops in my head, thought I desperately wish it would stop. I looked over at the clock and it read it was 1am. I couldn't sleep, I didn't know what I was doing but before I knew it, I was getting my coat on, hoping into my car, and looking up to see where I drove to-Alice's house.

I quickly climbed up into Alice's bedroom window. Quietly, I knocked on the window, but the light was on. I wondered why. Alice opened her window carefully, and then smiled and relaxed as I climbed in.

"I had a feeling you were going to be over." Alice said. Oh right, Alice and her 'feelings'.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but can I stay the night? I don't know how to fall asleep without you." I said, hoping... no praying to god she would say yes.

"Yes! Of course!" Alice said, nodding vigorously. She walked over to her light and turned it off. She then walked over to me and grabbed my hand, bringing me to lie on her bed. I wrapped my hands around her, and all my problems left in a flash!

I felt her hand leaning on my chest. I started to close my eyes and end up falling into a deep sleep.

I wake up to screaming and yelling. I opened my eyes and saw Charlie standing in Alice's door. His face was deep red in anger. I quickly got up, feeling scared.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" Charlie yelled, one of his blood vessels seemingly about to pop.

"Dad! It's not what you think! We didn't sleep together! Well we did sleep together…but we didn't…you know!" Alice said, sporting the same worried look as me, also scared, and trying frantically to get her dad to understand.

"Yes Sir, she's telling the truth. We didn't do anything, I SWEAR!" I said, trying to make the words come out fast enough.

"Get out! NOW!" Charlie yelled. I quickly walked out of her room, with Alice gave me an apologetic look the whole way. I gave her one back because this was all my fault. I ran down the stairs and opened the door and bolted out the door, then hopped into my car and started driving away.

APOV

"Charlie, calm down! We didn't do anything!" I yelled desperately.

"I don't care! I come in to wake you up, and I see you cuddled up with someone who I already saw you making out with, and you two have what…? Been together for about two days!" Charlie yelled. Now he looked like he was about to have a heart attack-this was not good.

"We didn't do anything! And yes, we have been together for two days, but it feels like so much longer! Dad I love him, and there's nothing you can do about it!" I yelled, again. I hate yelling at him, but I had to!

"Yes there is! You can't see him anymore!" Charlie yelled, I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off. "I don't care how much you 'love' him or how much you think it's unfair, but when you become a parent you will know! But I'm NOT going to say it's okay for you to get pregnant in the near future!" Charlie yelled stomping out of my room.

I yelled after him. "I'm never staying away from him!"

"YES YOU ARE!" This was Charlies final word as he left the house, slamming the door behind him.

I could feel my eyes water. He can't keep me away from Jasper!-no one can. I looked over at the clock and it read 7:14am. Yikes! Not much time to get ready. I jumped into the shower and got dressed quickly. I called Jasper at about 8:00am but no one answered. He must be already at school.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" I screamed, which came out more like a banshees wail, and  
kicked the wall in the currently deserted house. I didn't even care when a slight indention was made in the wall on impact.

**REVIEWERS! Please keep reviewing! 3**

**arabelladevore****, ****KrIsTeN-CuLlEn-45****, ****-SoManyUpsAndDowns-****, ****robyntwilight16****, ****, ****Liyah . The. Dutchess****, ****MoonyPadfootandProngs981****, ****deviLISH-innocence****, ****Tear of Mist****, ****reader13lovesbooks****!!!!!!!**

**AND I HAVE 2 SPECAIL THANKS!**

**Jadey. Loves. Twilight.**** ---- For telling me to update, giving me the tree house idea, AND giving me a lot of ideas! So THANKS!**

**And….**

**R. L. N. Tonks**** ---- For being the best Beta EVER! Thank you soooooooo much! You took my boring writing and turned it into something with soo much more detail! THANKS!**

**So like I said, I will update soon! I promise!!**

**Luvs ya all!**

**CoraCullen22 aka CORA! 3**


	14. Police Station

**HEY!! I know I know!! I haven't updated in forever!!!! Im soo sorry!! And im sorry this chapter kinda sucks ….other then what my beta put in… but its kinda a filler….so yeah!**

**Hope u like it!**

APOV

I drove to school quick, wanting to see Jasper real badly! But when I pulled  
in his car wasn't there. I saw Bella and Edward over by his Volvo, so I went  
over to them instead.

"Hey Alice!" Bella said cheerfully.

"Hey." I said, still a little shaken by what happened this morning.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked, worry written across her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine…." I said, lying through my teeth.

"Are you-" Bella started but then was interrupted by Rosalie's  
high-pitched screeching.

"ALICE!"

"Yes…" I answered unsure.

"YOU….MY BROTHER….CHARLIE….POLICE!.....AT MY HOUSE….TAKING  
JASPER!!!" She said in a jumble of words, still screaming, but not quite as  
loudly as before once she noticed she had gotten many peoples attention. She  
was red in the face and out of breath from the yelling and the running she did  
to get here.

As soon as I heard the word 'Jasper' I hopped into my car and drove to the  
police station as quickly as I could without speeding. Once I got there I went  
up to the front desk and asked where my dad was. In a worried fashion, when  
she noted my frantic state, she pointed into a little room down the hall.  
Thanking her, I half ran into the little room.

When I opened the door there was my dad shinning a light into Jasper's eyes  
and Jasper trying to cover them.

"Dad! What the HELL are you doing!?" I stressed the word 'hell' so much I  
almost screamed it. Charlie turned around in such a rush, that he just about  
knocked over the lamp that had been shinning into Jasper's eyes. He looked  
like he had been caught red-handed, which he had, and his wide eyes looked  
mine in the eye. A huge smile grew on Jasper's face, but he quickly took it  
away when Charlie looked at him again.

"I just wanted to ask him a few questions!" Charlie said, his tone  
nasty and demeaning, as he shined the light back into Jasper's eyes.

"Dad!! Stop! He didn't do anything wrong, we didn't have sex, I'm  
still a virgin, and so is he! So let him go please!" I said in a rush, dying  
of embarrassment but knew it had to be said.

"Okay, okay. So then why was he in your room this morning?" Charlie  
asked.

"Because he wasn't having a good day, actually it was beyond horrible, and  
I was trying to make him feel better…so he came up to my room so we could  
talk, and we fell asleep." I said, taking out some details for our benefit.

"Yeah right!" Charlie almost roared. Jasper stayed silent.

"Dad please! I love Jasper so much….Don't do this!! Please! Even if you  
say I can't see him anymore...I... I won't listen!" I threatened both out of  
defense and anger.

"What if I just send you back to Renée? She would be happy to have you  
back!" Charlie said more gently, realizing anger would get us no where.

"No you wouldn't. You can't live like you were before, eating frozen  
meals, rarely doing laundry, not even knowing how to clean.... barely even  
getting out of the house except to work! Dad please, you don't want to send  
me back and you know it!" I said, voice rising a bit like it always does  
when I argue and feel like no one's listening.

"No, I don't know that. I was doing fine. And I forbid you to see him.  
That's final. If you cross me I will not make his life easier!" My dad said,  
authoritatively.

"Um… Chief Swan…?" Jasper said hesitantly, talking for the first time  
since I got here.

"WHAT!?" Charlie said menacingly, in his best attempt to intimidate  
Jasper.

"I love your daughter more then anything in the world. Yeah, okay, so it  
has only been what?... A week?... But I KNOW I love her! I don't iwant/i to  
be with her, I ineed/i to be with her! When I climbed into her window last  
night, I had NO intention of having sex with her. Sure, she's beautiful, and  
of course I see her like that, being a man after all. But I have morels. I  
would inever/i do that to a women. I was raised old fashion and brought up  
like old southern times. One of the first things branded into my skull as a  
young man was to not have sex until I was married." Jasper said confidently.  
I smiled at him and looked at Charlie, who was just staring at him in shock.

"So can I go now?" Jasper said to Charlie, in a voice to get him out of  
his trance. Charlie was still staring dumbfounded at Jasper after 2 minutes  
had passed.

Charlie shook his head out of his trance. "I guess," he said reluctantly.  
"But Alice, we are igoing/i to have a little talk later. Don't try to weasel  
out of it." Charlie said in a calm tone, while also using his authoritative  
power as a parent. I knew there was no way I could get out of this talk, and  
that worried me.

"Thanks, dad! Bye!" I said quickly, grabbing Jasper and running out of  
the room as fast as I could in changed his mind.

Once we were out of the building we got to the car, and Jasper started  
driving in the opposite direction of school.

"I have a place better then school." Jasper said.

"Jasper! If we don't go to school today, my dads going to think something he  
shouldn't!" I said worriedly.

"Don't worry about him. I'll get Rosalie or someone to get the teachers to  
think we're at school, and we'll be back by the time Charlie gets off work."  
He explained, making me anxious. I didn't know if it would work.

He drove for about 30 minutes, and I thought we would never get to where we  
were going. But he started to stop, and when I looked out I saw a beach ahead  
of us.

No one was at the beach, which was good for us-a nice, quiet place to spend  
with each other where we could listen to the calming sounds of the ocean. He  
got out and went around the car until he was at my door, and he opened it for  
me.

Silently, we both walked towards the beach, but when we touched our feet to  
the sand, I let him lead.

"I want to show you something." he said.

As we walked, I resisted the urge to go jump and splash in the ocean water.  
It seemed to be calling to me, but I didn't want to break the calm sereneness  
of the area.

So, I just simply followed Jasper. As we walked, he took my hand in his. 50  
yards, 100 yards, 150 yards, it really didn't matter. I even forgot about  
Charlie and the fact that we were skipping school. When he wasn't looking I  
looked at him, to look away quickly when he tried to look at me. I pretended  
to be fascinated with the shells in the sand, even picking up some and showing  
them to Jasper. Heck, I even picked up the biggest shell I could find, set it  
on Jasper's shoulder, and started petting it saying "Good boy. That's a good  
shell." like it was some kind of pet. Jasper laughed at my antics, and I stuck  
my tongue out at him multiple times.

Jasper bent down, and I stopped, wondering what he was doing. When he stood  
up I looked into his smiling face. He held his hand out and I looked down to  
see what he was holding.

"A sand dollar!" I gasped. I loved sand dollars. Noticing I wasn't reaching  
to get it, but instead staring at it longingly, he opened my hand and put it  
there for me. As we walked the rest of the way to the secret place we were  
going, I played gently with the sand dollar now in my possession.

"We're here." Jasper said, breaking me out of my trance.

I looked at him then ahead of us, and let out another gasp. In front of us  
was a long pier and before you could say "gone", that's what I was. I gave him  
back the sand dollar, momentarily, and I ran onto that pier like a bullet,  
laughing and smiling the whole time. When I got to the pier, I used one of the  
wooden poles from the railing to steady me as I swung around, smiling, to find  
Jasper. He was where I had left him, just smiling giddily at me.

My smile grew as I turned around and started carefully spinning on the pier.  
I guess I lost track to time, or my senses, because two hands grabbed me and  
pulled me towards them. We both started spinning together, until we both  
collapsed a few minutes later, of dizziness and exhaustion.

Once we regained our composure and breath, we both started saying sorry only  
to interrupt each others sorry to then spill out more sorrys for interrupting.  
Then... we started laughing about it. We laughed hard, even though it seemed  
like our little stint of laughter and spinning on the pier should have made it  
impossible to laugh now. And then...I started to cry. I don't even know how I  
managed so many emotions at once. Jasper stopped laughing as soon as he saw  
the first signs of tears, and grabbed me, pulling me into a hug, and staying  
in that position with me for a few minutes; I stood there wishing that this  
could last forever. I was saddened realizing we had to be home by about 5 so  
Charlie wouldn't know, but relished in the feeling, forgetting that sadness,  
of just being in Jasper's company in one of my favorite places. I loved the  
beach so much, that I planned to get married on one. Being here on one, with  
Jasper, was like heaven.

Heyyz!!!!

Thank u for my loyal and amazing reviewers!!!!!!

mysticmoon24, Sykira, jasper and edward lovers, robyntwilight16, khaytlin, KrIsTeN-CuLlEn-45, Jadey. Loves. Twilight.

THANK U SOOO MUCH:

-SoManyUpsAndDowns-

for all the ideas!!

And my beta, without u my story is CRAP!!

LOVE U ALL!! Soooooooo muuuuuuuuuuch!!!!!1

LUV:

CORACULLEN22 aka CORA! 3


	15. getting ready for the dance!

**HEYY! Don't kill me! Don't be mad! I know I know! I haven't updated in like 10 years!! Im so sorry!! Btw, this chapter is un betaed (sorry to my beta, I wanted to just post it! And I was to lazy…) So heres the new chapter! :) hope u like it! **

APOV

This past weeks has been amazing. Jasper comes over everyday after school. But leaves before Charlie gets home…I understand why. Since the little police station incident.

It was the day of the dance before I knew it. Rose called last night to tell me to come over in the morning to get ready. It will probably take Bella forever to co-operate with Bella Barbie time!

I laughed to myself. I walked over to my closet and pulled out my dress…or piece of fabric as Charlie calls it. I sighed and looked at my dress…well hopefully Jasper likes it…

I grabbed my bag full of makeup, and my bag full of hair supplies. I smiled evilly…Bella is going to look to fab! But its going to take a while…I walked down the stairs, carefully not wanting to fall and everything flying everywhere.

I opened the door and put everything on the ground as I opened my truck door. I put everything in the seat beside me. I rushed over to Rose's house. Knowing I would see Jasper! Just thinking about him made me smile!

When I pulled into Rose's and Jasper's house I saw everyone's car already there. I must be the last one here. I opened my door and walked over to the other side to grab everything.

I walked up to the door and before I could ever knock Jasper was in front of me. I gave him a small kiss. He let me inside, and I dropped everything on the ground and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again. But this time deepening the kiss. We stood there kissing until we heard a cough. We tore apart and saw Mrs Hale standing behind Jasper. I blushed the deepest red I ever have.

"Oh…Hi Mrs Hale…Whats up?" I asked, in the awkward silence.

"Um…well Rose is upstairs. She told me to come get you to start on Bella." She said standing very awkwardly.

"Okay." I said, grabbing everything and walking up the stairs and opened the door to Bella being tapped to a chair by Angela and Rose. I laughed so hard I thought I would pee my pants.

"HA HA HA! Very funny laugh at the one who's being tied up!" Bella said sarcastic.

"I'm sorry! It's…j-just too f-f-u-nny." I tried to say, but I was laughing to hard.

"Whatever…Can we get this torture over with!?" Bella asked. Sighing. I laughed again, and brang my bag over and hung up my dress with everyone else's. Bella sighed even louder when she saw all my make up and hair products. I took out a curling iron and started curling her hair. We took pieces from the front and pinned them back with a sparkly clip. Then we started on makeup. We put a very light shade of black eye liner, on her bottom and top lid. Then dusted a blue shade of eye shadow. Then to top it off, we put a coat of gloss on her lips. She looked amazing!

She looked into the mirror then a smiled appeared on her face. She must have liked what she saw. I smiled as well.

"THANKS! I guess its worth all the torture!" Bella admitted.

"WHOOOOOO!!! Bella! YOU HAVE SEEN THE LIGHT!" Rose cheered. We all laughed. It was Angela's turn!

Once we finished Angela, it was my turn, I put black eye liner on, but heavier then Bella had it. I then put silver eye shadow to go with my dress. I put a bright pink blush on, but not to heavy. I topped it all off with just a plain shinny gloss. Rose helped me straighten my spikes, then curling them. I put a sparkly clip holding back some of my bangs. I looked into the mirror and I liked what I saw. Lets just hope Jasper does.

Then after Rose finished with my help it was an hour before the dance, so we decided to order pizza. The boys went out to McDonalds. While Rose dialled the number we just sat there. I was thinking about Jasper, about our first kiss. How Charlie was so protective. I chucked under my breath. Bella and Angela looked at me with questioning looks, but before I said anything Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Ben came into the room laughing their heads off. I put my hood of my sweater up so Jasper could be more surprised when he saw me.

"Whats so funny?" Angela asked.

"Well….lets just say Emmett is never aloud in McDonalds again!" Edward said in between laughs.

"Umm…I don't really know if I want to know…." I said slowly.

"No you don't!" Ben said laughing still.

"Well there's no rules anywhere that say when your favourite song comes on the radio you cant start singing your loudest and dancing on the table!" Emmett explained. We all brusted into laughter! Rose shook her head at him, then started laughing.

"Wow Em! What song was it?" I asked.

"Circus by BRITNEY SPEARS! WOOOH!" Emmett yelled.

"Wow…" We all said, but then laughing again. We sat there talking until the pizza got here, and the boys went to get dressed. As we ate they kept asking me about me and Jasper, well Angela and Bella were Rose was kind of grossed out, considering it's her brother. After we finished we all walked upstairs and grabbed our dresses.

"Oh my god! I totally forgot you got that dress! Jasper is going to be happy to see you in that if you know what I mean…" Angela said, I laughed. Rose looked at Ang with wide eyes.

"ANGELA! That's my brother! Ew!" Rose yelled.

"Well that's the same as you telling me you and Emmett did it! EW!! Didn't need to know!" Bella said.

"Fine…whatever…Just Ew..." Rose said. We all knew Rose and Emmett had sex, when Rose told us Bella almost threw up. And she almost did when Rose told us how big 'it' was. I laughed at the memory and walked into the bathroom to put the dress on. When I looked in the mirror I got a little nervous, what if he doesn't like what I'm wearing! Well it's to late now….I opened the door and Bella, Rose and Angela all looked at me with huge eyes.

"ALICE! Jasper is going to love you in this!" Bella screamed. I looked at Bella, she was also dressed I smiled.

"Thanks, but have you looked in the mirror! YOU LOOK SO BEAUITFUL!" I yelled.

Rose went into her closet to get changed and Angela went to the bathroom.

Rose walked out first, me and Bella's jaws dropped to the ground. OMG! She had her red dress on, and looked amazing in it! It was so simple it brought out her beauty.

"Oh my flippin god! You look amazing!" I yelled. Bella nodded her head in agreement. Then Angela walked out and your heads turned to her. She looked extremely beautiful! Our guys would drop dead when they see us!

"Ang! You look amazing!" Bella yelled.

"Thanks…" Angela said.

"Okay, ready to knock those boys off their feet?" Rose asked with a huge smile.

"Ohh yeah!" I said. I slipped on my silver sparkly heels. _**(Same ones in the pic of Alice's dress on my profile)**_ We walked out of Rose's room and down the stairs where Jasper, Emmett, Ben and Edward were all standing. I smiled huge and Jasper looked at me with huge eyes. All the way down the stairs he kept his eyes on me, with his jaw dropped down to the ground. I kept my eyes on him the full time. When I finally got to him I lifted up his chin.

"Close your mouth you will catch flies!" I joked. Jasper smiled.

"You look amazing! More then amazing! You look perfect! A beautiful outside to match a beautiful inside!" Jasper said. I awed. How could I ask for anything more!? He is the sweetest guy I have ever met! I went on my tippy toes and kissed him quickly, no need for a repeat of this morning…

"Ready to go?" Jasper asked taking my hand. I simply nodded.

"No wait! We need pictures!" Jasper's mother said. I laughed.

Mrs Hale had us take a lot of pictures before we actually got to go. I drove in Jasper's car. We drove into the parking lot. I took a deep breath and smiled. Jasper opened my door and helped me out. I smiled bigger at him. But when I looked up I saw Allie with some guy I have never seen before. That must be James! Allie smiled at me and she pulled James's hand and pulled him over. James looked up and down at me. I almost gagged. I held Jasper's hand tighter. This will be interesting…

**HEY! Okay…well all threw the chapter I was like END NOW! Now…now…and I finally did! :) anyway! Again! Please don't kill me!! Im so sorry it took me forever! I was having writers block! So IM SO SORRY!**

**I really really hope I didn't lose any of my fans! I would cry! :'(**

**So if you want to make my day! Please review! I know I say this every time…..but ill get the new chapter up quicker! :) pinkie swears!**

**REVIEWERS (I hope I didn't lose any of you!)**

**MoonyPadfootandProngs981****, sushi, ****R. L. N. Tonks**** (so sorry I didn't send it to u 1****st****!! I was to lazy, and I wanted it up quicker!) ****BellsOfPeace****, ****liquidtopazforever****, ****jasper and edward lovers****, Sykira, ****Twilight-Freak2296****, ****-SoManyUpsAndDowns-****, ****KrIsTeN-CuLlEn-45****, ****khaytlin****, ****Jadey. Loves. Twilight.****!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THANK U ALL!! I love my reviewers! 3**

**Well thank you for reading this chapter!! :)**

**LUV U ALL! CoraCullen22! 3 **


	16. The Dance

_**THANKS HAS TO GO TO MY BETA! :) she is the best beta ever!!**_

_**Well anyway on to the story!hope you like it! :)**_

APOV

As James and Allie continued to walk towards us, I could feel James's eyes on me, staring at a place my dress didn't cover. I felt

very uncomfortable, and when Jasper noticed this, he pulled his hand out of mine and instead wrapped his arm tightly around my

waist. I happily pulled myself closer to him. Jasper kept his eyes on James the whole time, giving him a glare, and making sure he

didn't come near me and pull something stupid.

By the time Allie and James got to us Jasper was basically covering me up with himself.

"Alice! Jasper! I wanted to say I'm extremely sorry for what happened before, but I'm so happy now! Oh, this is James. You know, the guy who did this to me," Allie giggled and pointed to her stomach. She was only about 4 months; you couldn't see the little baby bump unless you were really looking.

"It's fine Allie, I hope you and James are happy together." Jasper said, smiling in an attempt to be kind, and putting emphasis on the you and James part.

"Oh, thanks! I really hope you and Alice are happy together!" Allie said grabbing James's hand and staring into his eyes. It looked

like she was trying very hard to look like they were in love. James, on the other hand, 100% slime-ball and player, still had his eyes

glued to me. The feeling of his eyes on me continued to sicken me more and more by the passing second.  
"Well…we'd better get inside…" I spoke for the first time, trying to give a hint to Jasper that I needed to get out of James's predatory eyes, as soon as possible.

"Yes! Well, we will see you inside." Jasper said in what sounded like a narcissistic I'm-too-good-for-you voice, not waiting for a response and just walking away.

"I hope not." Jasper added, but in a whisper for only me to hear. I chucked quietly.

We walked into the gym and everything looked amazing. There were balloons everywhere, music blasting, lights were set up so everything colourful, hues of blue, red, purples, and greens danced around the room.

Jasper turned around to look at me and gave me a half smile. My knees shook and I almost fainted.

"Do you wanna dance?" Jasper asked a little bashfully. Was he afraid I wouldn't say yes? As if. I wanted to point this out to him, but instead I just nodded my head in agreement and smiled. Jasper took my hand and intertwined our fingers. He put a hand on my waist and I put a hand on his shoulder. As we danced, I started laughing. He gave me a questioning look.

"Well, Jazz, it's a fast song and we're dancing like we're from the 19th century." I laughed some more. Jasper smiled at me and looked around at other dancers.

"Fine…" Jasper said, and grabbed me on the waist and spun me around and started to grind me. I laughed at his attempted.

"Jasper…I cant believe you are grinding me…" I laughed even harder, thwarting his attempts to grind with me.

"Well….I'm actually enjoying it." Jasper admitted.. I laughed. I spun around so I was facing him.

"Lets go talk to Bella and Edward then you can go on with your grinding." I said with a wink. He followed behind me.

"Hey! How's the dance going for you two?" I asked as we approached Bella and Edward..

"Good….But someone is refusing to dance!" Edward complained, looking pointedly at Bella.

"Do you want me to fall and die!? No!" Bella said, finding herself victorious and sticking her tongue out at Edward. Jasper and I both laughed.

"Hey, Alice, do you want some punch?" Jasper asked.

"Sure, thanks!" I said, smiling, as Jasper walked away to get some punch. Right after Bella finally agreed to dance. Which left me alone. I felt someone's hands on my shoulder. I thought it was going to be Jasper so I just turned around with a smile, but that smile turned into a frown quickly when I saw it was James.

"What do you want?" I snapped,

"You." James said, so forward.

"Aren't you with Allie?" I asked.

"Yeah, but there's always room for more." James said, trying to sound sexy, but it didn't sound like that. All I wanted to do was barf.

"Do you want me to throw up all over you? 'Cause I will." I promised him.

"Oh you know you want me. Allie told me that Jasper said he was waiting for marriage." James sneered, disgusted with the thought of abstinence. "Come on! I know you want more." James winked and slipped his hand down to my chest. I kneed him where the sun don't shine.

He bent down, gasping. "You bi-" He began but Jasper came back, intercepting James' lunge toward me.

"What the hell? Why are you touching my girlfriend?!" Jasper yelled, flinging James away from me.

"Well I know you can't satisfy her, so I thought I would do her a favour." James said.

Jasper didn't even give it a second thought before punching him in the face. James fell to the ground, grasping his nose, as Jasper went to punch him a few more times. He would have succeeded in giving James 2 black eyes, a broken nose, AND some bruises, but I pulled him off in time.

"Jasper! He's not worth it!" I said taking his hand. I honestly didn't care how bad he messed James up. It was Jasper's future reputation I was worried about. I thought he'd brush me off and go after James again, but instead he nodded in agreement, my to my relief. At this point in time, people started crowding around us.

"What the hell Jasper!?" Allie came, pushing and shoving through the crowd, then trying to push Jasper over.

"He was getting way too friendly with Alice!" Jasper said, voice raised, anger changing his voice and face into fierce features.  
"Whatever!" Allie sneered in disbelief.

I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks and willed them to stop. By now the police were on their way, James was knocked out cold, and there were plenty of witnesses to condemn Jasper.

I knew I only had moments until chaos. I counted back in my head from five as I examined the mess around us.

Three, two...one. Sirens. And the sounds of footsteps.I heard Charlie yelling my name before I actually saw him.

"Alice! What the hell happened here!?" Charlie yelled, fighting his way through the crowd and appearing next to me.

"Well, James started feeling me and Jasper beat him off me…" I said, tears rolling down my face.

"What!? Jasper, do you even realize how serious this is!?" Some of Charlie's worry for me wore off, and melted into concern. For me or for Jasper I couldn't tell.

"Yes, sir." was all Jasper said.

"I mean, I understand why you did it, but you know your going to get charged." Charlie said, ignoring Jasper's reply.

"I'm okay with that, as long as Alice isn't uncomfortable or harmed." Jasper said faithfully, sure of his binding words. Charlie only nodded his head.

Soon enough an Ambulance was called for James. He had a broken nose and a few broken ribs, with a concussion. He got lucky.

Jasper was charged as Charlie said he would be, and as a plus, James was charged also.

Maybe in the future, I'll look back on this day and think it was entertaining. Or not

_**Before I get to naming my reviewers and everything…I would like to say something about an amazing author that got one of her story's stolen! You may know her…...Fall Down Again Bella and her story My Sunshine. Some bitch totally ripped it off! So if you love Fall Down Again Bella, or you don't think its right. please go tohttp://www. fanfiction. net/s/4982174/1/Forever_Sunshine (no spaces)**_

_**And review telling that bitch it's not right! **_

_**Okay now onto my reviewers!**_

**Sykira`, ****InternalRoseDream****, sushi**** , ****MoonyPadfootandProngs981**** , ****Picture2burn**** , ****jasper and edward lovers**** , ****Kynicole**** , ****KrIsTeN-CuLlEn-45****, ****robyntwilight16****, ****BellsOfPeace**** , LaUrA m OxOx, ****R.L.**** (reviewer and beta! :) 3 )**_** and **_**.Twilight.**__

_**Sorry if I forgot any of u im extremely sick and im going CRAZY!**_

_**So review! Then go to the bitch copier and review! **_

_**Btw, only a about one chapter left!!!**_

_**So review!! **_

_**Love you all!**_

_**Cora Cullen22**_


	17. surprises

**OKAY! Last chapter… :( im gonna cry!!  
but really how sad is this!?  
well…there might be a sequal..maybe..IF YOU GUYS WANT IT!  
but it would probably be after im finished All with the Wrong people.  
or close to be finished..ANYWAY! onto the last chapter hope u all like it!!**

APOV

Tonight was the night of prom, but since Jasper beat up James he was suspended for two weeks and wasn't allowed to go to any dance until the end of the year. James got better, sadly, but he knew better than to make the same mistake twice, and stayed away from me. Allie is a lot more pregnant now, 7 months, and home schooled, so I rarely see her.

I wasn't to upset about not being able to go to prom, it's not like I would go without him! So we decided to just go to his house and watch a movie. I was going over to Rose's anyway to help them get ready, wearing my innocent, and usual, jeans and a t-shirt, normal outfit. I arrived at Rose's and Jasper's house at around noon. I knocked on the door expecting Jasper, because he always answered the door for me, but it was Mrs Hale instead.

"Hey! Are they upstairs?" I asked lugging in my bags of hair products and make up.

"Yeah, just go up to Rose's room, and I might as well tell you Jaspers not here right now." Mrs. Hale said with a smile. I chuckled quietly and walked up the stairs. I knocked on her door. Angela answered the door and greeted me with a smile.

"Whats with the huge smile?" I asked, walking to the room.

"Oh…Just excited for prom." She said.

"I don't believe you, but we have lots of work to do, and I can't afford to get distracted, so lets get to work." I said, opening all my bags and laying the products out.

"Bella! Lets start with you!" I cheered. She sighed, like always, but she just got up and sat in the chair. I curled her hair slightly then took two pieces in front and put them back. Then sprayed a few squirts of hairspray here and there to keep it all together. Bella smiled and thanked me, looking as surprised as alway. She needs to realize how beautiful she looks.

I called Rose over from her magazine and put her in the chair, then I tapped my chin for a few seconds when insprration hit. I curled her hair then put half back, I curled her bangs creatively and sprayed hairspray all over. I smiled at my work; it looked amazing as always on her.

Then Angela came over and sat down. I looked at her dress hanging up and looked back at her. I then tied it all back, while making it have a criss-cross look. I curled the end of the pony tail, and then stuck peal clips randomly. And then of course sprayed hairspray everywhere. It looked amazing! And it would look even better with her dress on.

I called Bella back to do her make up. I kept it simple and just put a little purple eye shadow on her eyes, to match her dress, and toped it off with a little gloss. Then for Rose I drew a line of eye liner on both sides of her lid and put a light black shade on her eyes and went all in and added a few sparkles. Then put a dark red lip stick on her. She also, of course, looked beyond amazing. Then with Angela I put a light shade of pink on her eye lids with some sparkles. What can I say? I love sparkles. Then put a light shade of pink gloss on her lips (which shined almost like sparkles).

They all grabbed their dresses- Bella went into Rose's bathroom; Rose into her huge closet; and Angela went into the bathroom out in the hall. Bella walked out first. I gasped at how beautiful she looked. It was obvious me and Rose picked it, because she wouldn't have picked it herself, but she looks amazing in it, even if she wouldn't admit it. It was strapless and purple and went all the way down to the floor. It was very puffy as well. Next out was Angela. She was wearing a simple light pink dress that flowed down to the floor. It was fashioned as a halter top and looked amazing on her! Then of course Rose came out looking beautiful has ever! She was wearing a black dress that showed off her curves amazingly. It had jewel details everywhere amd was also a halter top.

I smiled at them, but then began tearing up. I really wish I could have gotten dressed up to go to prom! But I was going to be with Jasper tonight, so I could live with it! I looked up at Rose. She was giving me a evil smile so I looked at Bella and Angela who gave me the same look.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Well…we have a surprise! Sit down in the chair!" Bella said pointing to the chair. I walked over to the chair and sat down, still looking nervous. Rose walked over to me and started putting make up on me.. She curled my all of my hair and sprayed it with hairspray. She put blue spakles all over my eyes. I kept asking questions, but no one would amswer me. I looked in the mirror and actually liked what I saw. I smiled.

"Okay. So are you going to tell me why you did my hair all fancy and makeup?" I asked.

"Well, you will find out later! Now go into the bathroom and find the dress thats hung up! And you will find out later tonight!" Rose said, and shoved me into the bathroom. I nodded my head. I walked into the bathroom and saw a gorgeous blue sparkly dress. It was very mini and strapless, and so me! I stripped down and slipped the dress on. I walked out of the bathroom and their jaws dropped..

"Okay, so whats the surprise?" I asked, still wondering.

"We're not telling!" Angela chirped proudly. I rolled my eyes. It was almost time for them to go so they walked downstair and, I walked slowly behind them. I saw Jasper standing with all the other guys. Jasper was wearing a black suit, and looked as amazing as ever. He looked up at me and smiled. Rose and Emmett, Bella and Edward and Angela and Ben all took pictures together. After they left, and Jasper and I stood there for a few minutes.

"So, why are we both so dressed up?" I asked.

"Well I have a surprise and don't even use that guessing ability of yours to figure it out. Put on this blind fold!" Jasper said, pulling out a blind fold from his pocket and stepping behind me to put the blind fold on. He pulled me to his car and we drove for what felt like ten minutes. I felt the car stop, I asked if I could take off the mask, but he said no. I heard my car door open and then he pulled me out and lifted me into his arms. He carried me for about a half an hour. Every so often I would ask him where we were going, but he always said it was a surprise. He finally said we were there, and he let me go and took off my blind fold. I opened my eyes and a huge smile appeared on my face.

I looked up and saw the tree house covered in lights. We climbed up the latter, carefully and went into the tree house, it looked amazing! There were even more lights everywhere, a picnic blanket with candles and food, and a CD player which Jasper walked over to and turned on. It was playing Jonas Brothers which made me laugh.

"You did this?" I asked, sitting down on the blanket. Jasper blushed.

"Well, I know you really wanted to go to prom, and since I was banned from going I thought I would bring prom to you." Jasper said, sitting down next to me. I leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"It's the sweetest thing anyone has every done for me! Thank you! I love you so much" I said, starting to tear up. I wiped under my eyes, expecting there to be makeup, but my hand ended up clean. They must of known I would cry. You gotta love waterproof makeup!

We started eating, it was just pizza and some coke, but it was still the best dinner of my life! For desert we had chocolate covered strawberries. Once we finished Jasper took my hand and settled me onto his feet. I whipped off my shoes, making me even smaller, but he didnt seem to mind as he pulled me into his feet. We danced, and kept dancing, even after the music stopped playing. I smiled wide with my head on his shoulder. Jasper whispered in my ear, telling me he loved me every so often.. I could never, and would never, get tired of hearing that! We kept dancing until we noticed it was 2 am.. We both decided it was better for us to go home. Rose was staying at Emmett's (or Bella's as she said she was) and I said I was going to stay at Jasper's (well, Rose's if my dad asked). So we walked back to the car, Jasper put his coat around me and walked back into his car. We drove to his house and walked quietly into his house and up to his room.

I flipped off my shoes and laid myself down on his bed. He came and laid himself next to me and put his arms around me. Before we knew it, we were fast asleep.

THE END

**HEY!!! Did ya like it?!?! lol**

**All the dresses r on my profile..but it takeFOREVER to get on..so if u wanna see them now…pm me, or review and ask!**

**Now I have to thank some people :)**

**ONE OF MY GOOD FRIENDS Jadey. Love. Twilight !!! She helped my pick the dresses…I was going insane trying to pick what ones to choose, so she chose for me!!**

**And of course my beta ****R .L .N .Tonks**** thanks sooo much!! :) You totally made my chapter better! Thanks! :)**

**And sooooo here are my reviewers that kept me going… :)**

**Sushi, ****jasper and edward lovers****, ****TaylorCullen-AliceSwift****, megann, ****SoManyUpsAndDowns-****, ****robyntwilight16****, ****KrIsTeN-CuLlEn-45****, ****InternalRoseDream****, ****R .L .N. Tonks****, Jadey. Loves. Twilight.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SO! For the last time..thank you reviewers.. :)**

BUT ALSO! One of my friends is having trouble to get people to read her story!!  
its called Fearless by **Edward. Luver. Not. Jacob.**** (no spaces.)  
its amazing!! I LOVE IT!! but she wont continue until she gets more reviews….SOO GO! And review READ!**

**So..i hope u liked my chapter..byye! **

**Love you all!**

**CoraCullen22**


End file.
